


From Blastsword to Lightsaber

by Qurinas



Series: Cherris ke Hanadi Tales [1]
Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues and Wraiths, heroes of the New Republic, train and prepare for their next missions as their leaders look into new recruits.  Luke Skywalker, helping the Republic train new pilots, discovers something about Cherris ke Hanadi as she trains to be a strafighter pilot.  Throw into the mix a prototype x-wing and a new enemy and the Wraiths and Rogues have a new mission along with a couple of old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic that I ever wrote, that was quickly followed by its sequeal. I think that it isn't too bad for a first try. I have posted it as it originally was to preserve it. If you read, I hope you enjoy, despite it being a first foray into fanfic and (more than a little) rough! :)

Cast of Characters:

Alliance personnel:  
Admiral Ackbar, Mon Calamari Male from Mon Calamari  
General Wedge Antilles, Human Male from Corellia  
Cheriss Ke Hanadi, Human Female from Adumar

The Rogues:  
Colonel Tycho Celchu, Human Male from Alderaan, Rogue One  
Lieutenant Nawara Ven, Twi'lek Male from Ryloth, Rogue Two  
Major Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Human male from Ralltiir, Rogue Four  
Major Wes Janson, Human Male from Taanab, Rogue Three  
Lieutenant Gavin Darklighter, Human Male from Tatooine, Rogue Six  
Lieutenant Myn Donos, Human Male from Corellia, Rogue Five  
Captain Corran Horn, Human Male from Corellia, Rogue Nine  
Lieutenant Ooryl Qyrgg, Gand male from Gand, Rogue Ten  
Lieutenant Inyri Forge, Human Female from Kessel, Rogue Eleven

The Wraiths:  
Captain Garik "Face" Loran, Human Male from Pantolomin, Wraith One  
Lieutenant Tyria Sarkin, Human Female from Toprawa, Wraith Two  
Lieutenant Kell Tainer, Human male from Sluis Van, Wraith Three  
Flight Officer Hohass "Runt" Ekwesh, Thakwaash male from Thakwaa, Wraith Six  
Lieutenant Dia Pissak, Twi'lek female from Ryloth, Wraith Seven  
Flight Office Voort "Piggy" saBinring, Gamorrean male from Gamorr, Wraith Eight  
Lieutenant Shalla Nelprin, Human female from Ingo, Wraith Nine  
Flight Office Elasarr Targon, Devorian male from Devaron, Wraith Eleven

General Wedge Antilles stood on the bridge of New Republic Super Star Destroyer Lusankya. The ship had arrived shortly after the battle with Imperials, which had taken place almost one month ago. The Lusankya had been sent to augment the task force already stationed there overseeing the diplomatic mission now taking place.

The New Republic Fleet now consisted of the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, The Star Destroyer II Allegiance, and 4 Corellian Corvettes: Vigilance, Hope, Talon, and Nova.

Wedge looked out over the planet. He knew the delegates were negotiating with the Adumari Union Council as he stood there. He felt vulnerable on the bridge knowing that neither Rogue Squadron was not there to assist if the Imperials should again attempt to take the world.

Although he had faith in Highflight and Nova squadrons, they might not be enough to defeat a larger Imperial task force. Especially considering the staggering losses the Adumari forces had taken, which had been so pivotal in their first victory.

Wedge knew that negotiations were nearly at an end, with the likely result of Adumar gaining accpetance into the New Republic. He hoped that the people of Adumar had grown as much as they appeared to during the last battle.

Wedge had begun his duty shift at 0600. A shift he knew would not end until almost dinnertime, if even then. A flashing light on the comm terminal to his right caught his attention. He walked up behind his comm officer and patiently waited for the bad news his gut told him was coming. The comm officer listened for a moment and turned to speak to Wedge.

"General, incoming Priority Message for you from Admiral Ackbar," the young ensign stated.

"I’ll take it in my ready room," Wedge informed the ensign, turning away. When he had distanced himself from the bridge crew he muttered under his breath, "I just hope that the Admiral has good news for once."

Wedge glanced around the room as the door closed behind him. The pretentious Imperial décor of the ship's former captain was stifling. But he has procrastinated on making any changes in the hope that he would soon be returning to Starfighter Command . Trying to ignore his surroundings, Wedge sat down at his desk. He keyed his passcode into the holocomm system and watched as Admiral Ackbar’s face appeared in front of him.

"Greetings General," Admiral Ackbar said in the gravely tone of a Mon Calamari. "It is good to see you are well after your ordeal."

Wedge shrugged, "Just another day at the office, Admiral."

Ackbar smiled, "Glad to see you are enthusiastic as ever, General Antilles. However, I come bearning the promise of good news to come in the future. Sadly, I can not give it to you at this time."

Wedge raised his eyebrow. "I see..."

Ackbar leaned forward. "I know that you hate things being kept from you, but all will be revealed soon enough."

Wedge sighed. "Such is the way of the soldier"

Ackbar either didn't notice or chose to ignore the sarcasm in Wedge’s comment. "Your orders are simple, for the moment, General. You will instruct Coloenl Celchu, as well as Majors Janson and Klivian to return to Rogue Squadron. They will travel to the Hoth system to rendezvous with Home One." He silenced Wedge's questions with a glare then continued.

"You will continue to wait for the delegation to coclude it’s mission on Adumar. Once they have finished and returned to the Lusankya depart for Coruscant immediately. You will leave the of the task force at Adumar with The Allegiance assuming command. They will receive their orders at a later time."

Wedge had many questions, but bit them back knowing the futility of inquiring. He waited silently for the Admiral to continue.

"You will also be pleased to know that Cheriss Ke Hanadi has been accepted to the New Republic Starfighter Training Command and will begin pilot training," Ackbar said. "I have been asked to pass along that both Cheriss Ke Hanadi and Iella Wessiri will soon receive orders to depart for Coruscant for assignment details in the next few days."

Wedge spoke before he even realized what he was about to say, "And where will Iella be assigned?"

Ackbar looked a bit surprised by the question. He spoke slowly and with a questioning look, "General, Iella Wessiri is an Intelligence Agent. Even if I, a Fleet Admiral, were privy to that information, which I am not, you know I could not share it with you."

Wedge nodded begrudgingly.

Ackbar thought of inquiring further but stopped himself. "General, I look forward to the next time we speak. I am sure you will be quite happy with your next assignment. Smooth seas and warm currents to you. Ackbar out."

The holo image disappeared. Wedge sat back for a moment and contemplated what he had been told. He slammed his fist on the desk. "He had better be right," he muttered. "Politics and the military are becoming too intertwined. Maybe it is time for me to retire."

Wedge left the ready room, walking across the bridge to the lift enroute to Tycho’s quarters.

Tycho sat in his quarters reviewing the holos taken from The Allegiance during the battle with the Imperials. There was a tone at the door signaling that he had a visitor.

"Come in," Tycho said.

The door opened to reveal General Wedge Antilles. Wedge looked unhappy as he walked in. Tycho looked up from the holo and was a bit taken aback by Wedge’s expression. He flipped off the holo viewer.

"What’s the matter?" Tycho asked as he stood.

Wedge shrugged, "Just the same old secrets and confusing orders." Wedge sat down and glanced around Tycho’s room. It was decorated with many pieces of Rogue Squadron memorabilia. It was also fairly small, for even on a super star destroyer, space was limited. The spartan chamber appeared even smaller and less appealing after their time of being treated like royalty on Adumar.

Tycho sat back down and waited for Wedge to continue.

"You, Janson and Hobbie are to report back to Rogue Squadron. You will rejoin them aboard Home One in the Hoth system." Wedge sat back and sighed.

"The Hoth system?" Tycho asked. "Why such an out of the way system?"

Wedge shrugged. "I have no idea. Admiral Ackbar gave me the impression you should leave ASAP. Since it is pretty early in the day, you should be able to depart today."

Tycho sighed, "I guess. Not the way I was planning to spend the day. I’ll let the guys know, we’ll grab breakfast and head out in a couple of hours."

Wedge nodded. "OK, I’ll join you for breakfast."

The two headed out in search of Janson and Hobbie, then in search of food.

The meal was uneventful. The four pilots sat in the officer’s mess, discussing the events of the past weeks and Cheriss’ appointment to Starfighter Command. Janson pestered Wedge for more information about the upcoming trip. Unfortunately, Wedge had none to give.

The pilots got up from the table when they had finished their meals. The friends stood around and quickly exchanged hugs, back slaps and goodbyes. When they were finished, Wedge broke off from the group to go to the bridge. The three remaining pilots headed off to their quarters to pack, then on to the flight deck.

As Wedge rode the lift, he reflected on his feelings for a moment. Even though he had no idea what was going on, he did not have that feeling of dread that normally went along with the unknown. He was surprisingly hopeful.

"Maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought...Now I just need to see Iella off. The worst is yet to come." Wedge muttered to himself.

Wedge entered the bridge just in time to see a Lambda-class shuttle leaving the hanger bay and begin its outbound course. Wedge’s heart sank, guessing his luck had not changes as much as he had thought.

"Flight Ops, where is that shuttle going?" Wedge asked.

The Flight Ops officer turned, "That's the shuttle Pegasus. It arrived about ten minutes after you left the bridge and established a secure commlink to quarters aboard the ship. After the communication ended, it transmitted a high-level security code, so it was cleared for immediate departure."

Wedge looked down, obviously distraught. He turned to the comm station. "Which quarters did the shuttle communicate with?"

The Comm officer looked confused. "Ummm...yours, sir."

Wedge nodded and his head began to spin. ‘They must have been looking for Iella. How did they know she was in my quarters?’ Wedge thought to himself as he silently watched the shuttle fly towards the outer edge of the system. The shuttle accelerated quickly and disappeared in a flash of light into hyperspace.

Wedge flopped down into his chair and proceeded to sulk. After about half an hour of sulking, he heard the Flight Operations Officer address him.

"Sir, Rogue flight is requesting departure clearance." Although the Flight Ops Officer didn't need to clear it with General Antilles, he knew that Wedge would want to be informed.

Wedge thanked the Comm Officer before he stood and made his way to the bridge window. He saw the X-Wings come up from under the Lusankya directly off her bow. The X-Wings streaked a few meters above the deck. Their noses came up and they performed perfectly synchronized barrel rolls directly in front of the bridge as they roared past.

Wedge smirked. "Show boats..."

The Mon Calamari cruiser Home One orbited the frozen planet of Hoth. Home One had been on station almost a month when Tycho, Janson, and Hobbie arrived from Adumar. They were surprised to find that the Rogues and Wraiths were the only squadrons assigned to Home One.

They were even more surprised to see the Wraiths at all. Since they had become an Intellegence Unit, the Rogues had heard very little of their sister squadron and seen even less. Tycho pondered their presense on the ship for a moment before he stopped wrestling with it. He was sure he would find out why they were there soon enough.

Barely an hour after the three returning Rogues had landed, Admiral Ackbar called for a meeting of both squadrons.

Tycho, Janson and Hobbie entered the briefing room in their flight suits having barely had time to drop their bags in their quarters before the briefing. Janson however, did have time to don the ridiculous looking cape he had picked up on Adumar before joining his friends. It was obvious to the returning pilots that neither the Rogues nor the Wraiths had done anything exciting, they could see it in their eyes.

The pilots crowded around the returnees, with a few snickers and stares directed at Janson. Tycho and the others were bombarded with questions from the bored pilots who were searching for anything to break up the monotony of deep space duty with no action.

But their desires would not be sated because within a minute Admiral Ackbar entered the room. Corran Horn was the first to notice his presence.

Corran shouted out. "Pilots attention!"

The pilots scurried to their seats and came to attention in front of them. Admiral Ackbar made his way to the podium and stood for a moment looking out at the assembled pilots.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. You may be seated," Ackbar stated and watched as the pilots sat down making themselves comfortable and pulling out datapads.

Admiral Ackbar cleared his throat and began. "The information I am about to pass onto you is classified. We will be on station here in the Hoth system for an undetermined amount of time. Your commanders will utilize this time to perform administrative and training functions until your mission is revealed."

Corran Horn raised his hand. Ackbar nodded in his direction. Corran rose and spoke. "Admiral, what exactly will that mission be?"

Ackbar smiled a bit. "I can not yet tell you many details about your mission. However, I can tell you that you will be moved off of Home One and be taking up residence at Hoth base."

The gathered pilots gasped before muttering could be heard throughout the briefing room. Only a few of them had been with Rogue Squadron when they had been stationed there when the New Republic was still the Rebel Alliance. However, they had all heard the horror stories.

Ackbar waited for the muttering to cease. "I will advise you when the move will be made. It will not be for another couple of weeks. I also wanted to inform you that the newer members of your squadrons will not be assigned to this mission. They are on temporary duty elsewhere."

Ackbar looked over to Colonel Celchu and Captain Loran. "Gentlemen, after completion of the general briefing you will stay to discuss a training schedule."

Both men replied in unison. "Yes sir."

"Any other questions?" Admiral Ackbar gave a quick glance around at the gathered pilots and took in their looks of horror at what they had just been told. "Dismissed." The pilots rose and made their way to the door.

After everyone else had left, Ackbar turned to Tycho and Face. "You will prepare your squadrons to defend Home One against an attack made by a numerically superior force. Simulation runs will be made beginning in a few weeks. In the mean time, you will continue with training flights to familiarize yourself with this system. Preparations will also be made to upgrade the old rebel base on Hoth for use in our current mission."

Ackbar paused for questions, when he received none he began again. "Today, feel free to take everyone out for a run around the system to get in some flight time. The simulation is Sierra-Six-Three-Delta. It is designed for one squadron at a time. The opponents are completely computer controlled, so those of you who are not part of the simulation will not be needed to assume the roles of the aggressors."

Tycho and Face sat there and took it all in. Face turned to Ackbar. "Sir, if I may inquire? The Wraiths were transferred away from Starfighter Command to Intelligence. I was under the impression that there were no plans to ever redeploy us as a fighter squadron."

Ackbar contemplated for a minute. "Your squadron’s skills are going to be needed for the upcoming mission. Security is going to be of the utmost concern. So, instead of bringing in additional personnel to perform a counter-intelligence function, the Wraiths will satisfy that requirement. There will also be a need of the squadron’s ground assault and infiltration capabilities"

Face and Tycho looked more confused but remained silent. Ackbar had told them their purpose, but neither could come up with any idea as to what the mysterious mission could be.

"The last thing we need to discuss is security procedures. No incoming or outgoing transmissions may be made. There will be a time in a few weeks when we will travel out of system to make both operational and personal correspondence." Ackbar looked to the two men. "If there are no other questions, you are dismissed."

Both men rose, saluted before exiting the room. They knew where the other pilots were most likely gathered, the Pilot’s Galley. Tycho and Face began to make their way there. They knew their pilot’s would be anxiously awaiting their commanders to arrive so they could pump them for information. Hoping it would improve morale, the two officers planned to oblige them as much as they could.

Corran Horn sat with Ooryl Qyrgg and Nawara Ven in the galley that the Rogues and Wraiths tended to frequent. They had just sat down with their mugs of caf.

Corran looked around at the other two men. "So, ideas?"

Nawara was the first to speak. "It is obvious that whatever this mission is, it is very important. They brought both the Wraiths and us in for it. It is also obvious that it is a high security mission, none of the new members of the squadrons are deployed with us."

Corran shrugged. "True, it just seems odd that we are out in the middle of nowhere with very little fighter cover assigned to the New Republic’s Flagship."

Ooryl looked up from his mug. "Qyrgg knows not what is meant to happen. Qyrgg just hopes it happens soon."

The three men looked at each other and held up their mugs. "Hear, hear!"

Tycho and Face entered as the Rogues were drinking their toast. The pilots stood and motioned them over. Tycho smiled and took a seat. "Where is everyone?"

"No idea." Corran shrugged. "Probably either in their quarters or writing last messages to loved ones. Which, now that I am thinking about it, is probably what I should be doing for Mirax."

Face smirked. "Yes the final farewell. I had that feeling too, but it appears, for now, all the secrecy is for nothing."

The others looked dubiously towards Tycho. "It’s true, at least as far as I can tell. Just training exercises for the time being. What will come later is not being told to us. My guess is, Admiral Ackbar doesn’t even know the exact purpose of the mission to follow the exercises." Tycho said.

Corran turned back to Face. "What about your unit’s Intelligence assignment. I thought you were no longer with Starfighter Command?"

Face stood and placed his hands on his hips in a heroic pose. "When and where the Rogues will need saving, we’ll be there."

The four Rogues nearly spit out their Caf in surprise. Face smirked, but quickly changed his answer fearing the potential hail of caf mugs. "Actually I still have no idea why we are here. Other than what Tycho has already mentioned. I have no further information," Face confessed with a more serious tone.

Tycho stood up. "Well it appears we have work to do for now. We are scheduled to take a training flight around the system today. We start sim work in a few weeks. Until then just basic training flights and preparing our new home." Tycho turned to his Executive Officer Nawara Ven. "Lieutenant, please gather all the pilots in the briefing room in one hour."

Nawara finished off his caf and stood. "Yes, sir."

For the next three weeks the pilots of Rogue and Wraith squadrons flew, what they thought was aimlessly, around the Hoth system and prepared for a life of hell on the frozen world. Contrary to the Admiral’s first instructions, they did not do any work on their new base.

**************

Cheriss ke Hanadi pitched her Incom T-65 fighter into a tight descending right turn. The ‘Ugly’ that was on her tail was made up of a combination of a Z-95 and an Y-wing. It could not keep up with her turn and began to overshoot. She turned the X-Wing then into a tight turn left and dropped in behind the ‘Ugly’. When her target reticule went green, she turned her laser selector to quad-fire and squeezed the trigger. Her lasers converged on the craft and the ugly broke apart like an overripe fruit.

Cheriss flew through the cloud of debris and kicked her fighter into a victory roll. Just as she had completed her maneuver the screen in front of her went dark. She calmly took her hands from the controls and rubbed her eyes. She hit the button to her right to open the canopy to the simulator she was sitting in.

She emerged from the cockpit of the simulator. She looked around at the other students in her group and she knew by their faces that she had done it. She had broken the student record for "The Pirates of Red Fang" simulation. She also knew that she was now obligated to buy the rest of her flight drinks at the bar that night.

She smiled as her fellow students began to cheer and applaud. She trotted over to where the rest of the members of her flight had gathered, took them by the arms, and headed off in the direction of the squadron’s favorite watering hole.

***************

Wedge was growing impatient. A month ago it had appeared that the negotiations with the Council of Adumar were almost complete. However, he was still orbiting the world waiting.

He had been without people to talk to since Iella and the Rogues left. The following day he had seen Cheriss off to pilot training. Even though he was happy for her to get her chance at pilot training and to lessen some of the awkwardness involving them, he was unhappy that he would have basically no friends left onboard to talk with.

General Wedge Antilles now stood, as he had everyday for the last month, on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya. He remained there allowing his bad mood to fester.

"Sir." The Comm Officer turned to him. "The delegation has completed their negotiations. Adumar has been accepted as a probationary member of the New Republic."

Wedge smiled. "That’s the best news I’ve heard in weeks. Comm, when should we expect them?"

The Comm officer repeated the question through his set. He listened for a moment then replied, "They will be ready to depart after tomorrow evening’s banquet."

Wedge smiled, some of his dark mood evaporating in the light of the good news he had just received. "Tell them we anxiously await their arrival."

Tycho stood at the top of the ladder getting ready to climb into his simulator. The Rogues were ready to take their first run at simulation Sierra-Six-Three-Delta. He climbed in and closed the canopy behind him. He began to flip the necessary switches to bring the simulator to life.

When the simulator was powered up and ready, it showed the hanger of Home One directly in front of him. He spoke "Rogue Check," listening for all his pilots to check in.

"Rogue Two, go," Nawara Ven responded crisply.

"Rogue Three, ready to write another page of history," Wes Janson quipped.

"Rogue Four, four lit and green," Hobbie said.

"Rogue Five, go," Myn stated.

"Rogue Six, four green," Gavin said.

"Rogue Nine, ready," Corran stated.

"Rogue Ten, ready for flight," Ooryl responded.

"Rogue Eleven, ready to go it alone," Inyri sarcastically stated.

With the less experienced Rogues and Wraiths having been assigned elsewhere, due to the increased security surrounding this mission, the squadrons were short members. Tycho hoped that they had taken that into consideration when they wrote the simulation.

Tycho keyed his mic, "Inyri you will fly in a flight of three with Nawara and myself."

"You got it boss," Inyri responded.

Tycho spoke again, "Home One flight control, Rogue Leader. Flight of nine x-wings ready for departure."

All the Rogues heard the controller respond. "Rogue Squadron cleared for departure. Depart by flight, assume standard defense screen."

Tycho engaged his repulsor lifts as he issued departure orders, "Flight One depart, Flight Two and Three depart, twenty second separation." Tycho eased his X-Wing towards the hanger port and engaged his main drive just as he reached the door. The three X-Wings shot into space, accelerating quickly.

The other flights departed without incident. The full squadron formed up and began its normal patrolling process. After a few minutes of quiet, it was time for the fun to start. An Imperial Victory Class Star Destroyer emerged out of hyperspace about fifty klicks off the bow of Home One.

Tie Bombers began to pour forth from the Star Destroyer. After they had all emerged, a squadron of Tie Interceptors followed. There were now twenty-four craft headed toward the Mon Calamari Cruiser.

Tycho wheeled his fighter to the left to bring him head to head with the oncoming fighters. He engaged his comm, "Flights one and two engage the squints, Flight three engage the dupes."

Corran smirked and responded as leader of three flight. "I see you guys get to be the heroes. Rogue Ten follow me in."

"Cut the chatter, Nine," Tycho barked. "Break by flight. Fire at will." He actually regretted snapping at Corran. The odds they were facing weren’t that bad, but he did not want his pilots to become lackadaisical about more than two to one odds.

Tycho lead his flight of X-Wings into a head to head with the approaching squints. He watched as his target reticule went green and fired a quad laser blast into the leader. He was rewarded with the sight of the port solar panel spinning away from the ball cockpit. The crippled fighter exploded moments later. Tycho looked down at his display to see four other Interceptors wink out of existence.

Corran turned his fighter onto its starboard s-foil. He swung the fighter around to engage another flight of bombers. They had rained a barrage of fire in their first pass claiming two dupes. Corran got one and Ooryl got the other. Corran had just fallen in behind the next flight of bombers when everything fell apart.

Corran saw an Interdictor Cruiser come out of hyperspace directly behind Home One. An instant later another Imperial Star Destroyer, this one a Mark II, emerged between the Interdictor and Home One. Corran switched his lasers to single fire and began to rudder his fighter back and forth spitting bolts into the flight of bombers ahead of him. The combined fire of his flight destroyed all four bombers.

Corran keyed his mic, "Rogue Nine to Rogue Leader, we've got big problems. An Interdictor and an Impstar Deuce just came out of hyperspace practically on top of Home One."

Tycho looked down at his sensor read out and saw the awful truth. Corran was right, now they just needed a plan or more appropriately a miracle. Tycho turned his fighter hard to port firing at a damaged interceptor, destroying it as he turned to an intercept heading for the Interdictor Cruiser. He spoke into the comm to instruct the rest of the squadron. "Rogues turn to intercept that Interdictor, prepare to dual fire proton torpedoes on my mark."

The Rogues acknowledged in turn and began their run at the Interdictor. The distance indicator in Corran’s fighter rolled down towards firing range. Corran switched his torpedoes to dual fire and waited. As they approached, the turbo lasers from the Deuce and Interdictor were thick. Suddenly the incoming fire stopped just as the x-wings closed to optimum firing range.

Corran heard Tycho’s orders coming through the comm, "Rogues fire on my mark …three …two …one …mark!". As Corran heard the words he squeezed the trigger on his flight control stick. He saw the eighteen blue streaks of proton torpedoes heading toward the Interdictor. Whistler screamed a warning. Corran broke hard starboard and looked down at his sensors to see what Whistler was warning him about.

The space around Corran’s X-Wing was filled with the red streaks of concussion missiles. Corran continued his turn and looked at the new targets on his sensors. He saw four full squadrons of Tie Defenders, or "trips" as the pilots called them.

The incoming missile warning lit up as Whistler began his high pitched tone that indicated the same. He took a snap shot at a Tie Defender that crossed his path, and cleanly missed. Corran looked up to see two incoming missiles. He waited until they were almost on him and broke down and to port. The first missile could not keep up with his turn. The second however, got close enough for the proximity fuse to go off. Corran’s X-Wing bucked with the impact. Corran looked down to see his front shields had collapsed and his rear shields were at twenty-eight percent. His indicators also revealed damage to his port s-foil and both engines on that same side. Corran muttered to himself, "This is not good."

Tycho looked down at his sensors as he turned away from an incoming concussion missile. He watched as Rogue Eleven, Rogue Five and Rogue Six disappeared from his display. His heart sank for a moment, and then he remembered that it was only a simulation. He visualized their canopies opening and the three pilots climbing out, cursing and complaining.

A flash brightened the area around the Interdictor Cruiser. The proton torpedoes had struck, causing serious damage to the ship. It was now limping further away from Home One. However, the Imperial Deuce was supplying it enough cover to make an escape to a safer position.

By the time Tycho glanced at his scanners again he noticed he was one of three surviving Rogues: Rogue One, Rogue Nine and Rogue Three. However, that was soon to change. He saw that Rogue Nine’s X-Wing was badly damaged and was being swarmed. The damaged X-Wing just couldn’t compete with the trips, and a small explosion informed Tycho of Rogue Nine’s fate.

"Rogue Three form up on me. We’ll make a run to Home One and follow them out of range of the interdictor cruiser." Tycho spoke as he keyed his mic. He awaited a response but heard nothing. He looked down again to see that Rogue Three was among the lost.

The Rogues had done well, but not well enough. They had taken out almost three squadrons of Tie Defender but all but one of them had been lost and Tycho knew he wasn't far behind.

Tycho wheeled his fighter towards Home One. He saw that the Mon Calamari cruiser had taken quite a bit of damage but had returned it three fold to the Imperial Star Destroyer. Tycho got as close as he could before the remaining Tie Defenders were on him. He turned to engage.

Tycho saw a Defender off to his port side. He switched his lasers to single fire and turned head to head with the defender and fired as fast as his lasers would cycle. He saw green bolts from the Tie striking his forward shield. He feinted a turn to starboard, but quickly came back port to fire a last burst at the Tie Defender as it turned. Tycho was rewarded as he saw of one of the three solar panels come flying off the craft, which then tumbled and disintegrated.

Tycho turned to engage the next Tie Defender when he saw another ship emerge from Hyperspace. It was another Mon Calamari Cruiser, the Mon Remonda. Her escort ships appeared an instant later. Tycho heard the missile indicator alarm and reflexively broke hard to port and down towards Hoth. An instant later the simulator screen turned black and the canopy began to rise.

He looked out of his simulator to see the faces of his frustrated pilots looking back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedge Antilles climbed into his X-Wing in high spirits. He had arrived back on Coruscant a few weeks prior and had taken care of everything necessary to turn the Lusankya over to Fleet Command. It was as if the weight of Kessel had been lifted from his shoulders. He was no longer a Fleet Officer nor a diplomat, two positions that fit him like a hutt's over coat; badly.

Wedge had also received a message from Admiral Ackbar instructing him to rendezvous with Home One in the Hoth system as soon as he was able. Unfortunately, that message did not clear up any of the mystery surrounding the nature of his assignment. However, it did lighten his heart to know he was going to where Tycho, Hobbie and Wes had met Rogue Squadron.

He finished strapping himself into his X-Wing and began his preflight checklist. Gate chirped happily behind him. Wedge could tell his R5 was just as happy to be reuniting with Rogue Squadron as he was. Wedge smiled over his shoulder at Gate, "Ok, ok. I'm anxious to get back too."

Wedge keyed his mic, "Lusankya Control, Red One. One X-Wing to depart launch bay one".

"Red One cleared to depart," a voice came back to him through his head set.

Wedge brought his fighter to a hover smoothly with it's repulsor lifts. He floated towards the magcon seal that separated the hanger bay from space and brought power to his thrusters. The X-Wing shot out into the space above Coruscant. He brought the X-Wing over the top of the Lusankya and wagged his wings at the bridge as he flashed by.

He turned to his outbound vector and accelerated away from the city planet and her satellites. The stars elongated as he pulled down the handle to engage the hyperdrive.

Wedge guided his X-Wing towards the Mon Calamari cruise Home One. After a long series of jumps, he had arrived in the Hoth system. As he passed over Hoth enroute to the hanger, he looked down at the frozen planet and shivered.

"I hope we don’t have to go down there." Wedge shuddered as he thought of the nights of Tauntaun meat dinners, freezing cold temperatures and equipment failures. He brushed the thoughts away as he passed the magcon field of the hanger bay and brought his X-Wing down in a smooth landing.

Looking out as he shut down the starfighter’s systems, Wedge pleased to see a small crowd gathered around the hanger. He pulled off his helmet and gloves, placing them aside, and climbed down the ladder.

All the members of Rogue and Wraith Squadrons had gathered to welcome their friend and former commander. A hail of back slaps, handshakes and enthusiastic greetings awaited him. Wedge took his time to greet everyone individually. Just as he was finishing, Admiral Ackbar entered the hanger.

"Bay, fall in!" Corran shouted.

The gathered pilots smirked knowingly and peeled off their flight suits to reveal dress uniforms hidden beneath. They fell into a parade formation organized by squadron.

Wedge smirked and shook his head. He had been blind-sided, again.

Admiral Ackbar approached Wedge and turned towards the gathered pilots. His face was totally devoid of emotion as he came to a halt silently about a foot away from Wedge. Wedge came to attention and waited for the Admiral to begin to speak.

"Fellow officers, it is my pleasure to announce today the formation of a new, all X-Wing, task force. This force will be at half-wing strength and will consist of Rogue and Wraith Squadrons. And, as I am sure you can guess, General Wedge Antilles will lead the task force." Wedge couldn’t suppress a smile as he heard the Admiral's news.

Wedge stood tall and turned to address the assembled pilots. "Well, this is as much a surprise to me as it is to you. I am very happy that we will again be working together again as a team." Wedge had too many emotions coursing through him at the moment. He would have said more, but did not want to turn as giddy as a schoolboy in front of his pilots. He would wait for that until he told Iella the story.

Wedge looked out over the smiling faces of the pilots and gathered himself before continuing. "I am sure that Admiral Ackbar will be meeting with me for the next couple hours. So, I will be announcing a time for my first briefing as task force commander later this evening."

Admiral Ackbar dismissed the group of pilots and motioned for Wedge to follow him. The Admiral and General made their way past the grinning pilots, through the corridor and to the lift that lead to the bridge.

Aquatic scenes flashed past the windows, as the lift sped through its tube as. As the doors slid open, he saw the bridge was busy with efficiently moving personnel going about their assigned duties. The two walked past everyone to the Admiral’s ready room.

The two entered and Wedge looked at the familiar surroundings of the Admiral’s office. He had there on numerous occasions and he noticed that not much had changed.

Wedge waited for Admiral Ackbar to seat himself, then took the seat in front of his desk. The Admiral straightened himself and began to speak. "General Antilles, your job as Task Force Commander is two fold. First, you will commence the testing phase for the new Incom T-65XF X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter. Second, if all goes well in the testing phases, you will then lead the new fighters in a combat mission against a military target in Imperial space."

Wedge sat in shock. 'A new fighter?' He thought. 'I hadn’t even heard they were developing one, let alone built two squadrons worth for field testing.'

Wedge breathed deeply to settle his thoughts and nodded. "I understand, Sir. Have the new fighters arrived?"

"Not as of yet. We are expecting delivery in six weeks. In that time you are to continue normal training, evaluation, patrols and other administrative duties," Ackbar ordered. "You will also discretely arrange some precision flying and testing curriculum into your training." Wedge smiled in acknowledgment, knowing that such things might tip off his pilots as to their task. He was unsure if that was the Admiral's goal or not.

"Due to the need for increased security on this mission, we have excluded some of the newer members of both Rogue and Wraith squadrons. Each squadron will be flying slightly light." When Wedge attempted to interrupt, the Admiral cut him off with the wave of his hand. "And yes, General, I can understand that this is not preferable to you, but it is necessary," Ackbar informed Wedge.

"Your two squadrons have been running a simulator mission for the past few weeks. The simulation, Sierra-Six-Three-Delta, is the expected Imperial response to their discovery of your task force and the response time of our support forces when they strike."

"Your pilots have done well, all things considered. The simulation is quite challenging. Home One has been destroyed in all the simulations and the average loss rate of the Rogues and Wraiths has been ninety percent," the Admiral concluded.

"Ninety percent?!" Wedge exclaimed. "How?"

"I would advise you take a run at it and find out for yourself. I am sure you need the sim time after your stint as a fleet officer." Admiral Ackbar clicked in what Wedge knew was a Mon Calamari chuckle. "Plus, it will be good for both you and your pilots to start flying together as soon as possible."

"In addition, we have just received enough simulators to make runs involving both squadrons, simultaneously. I would suggest you do a full squadron exercise soon." The Admiral stood.

"I am sure you wish to get settled in and see your people again." Ackbar motioned Wedge to the door. "A time will be set for your full briefing. It should be early next week. Save your questions until then. Work with your squadrons. The time to prepare is now."

Wedge exited the ready room not knowing what to think. ‘Only time will tell I guess…’ he thought as he entered the lift and began the journey to his quarters and the pilot billet. 'At least I’m not standing around a capital ship, pretending to be a Fleet Officer. Or worse yet, a diplomat,' he smirked to himself.

Cheriss ke Hanadi was jolted awake, still exhausted. A klaxon was going off above her head. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. For the last several days she had been undergoing 'Sleep Deprivation Training and Evaluation.' During this time she was not permitted to fly. She had been kept awake for extended periods of time. She was given only mundane tasks to perform then allowed short, erratic periods of sleep.

Just as the klaxon ended, the door tone rang signaling a visitor.

"Come," she said as the door slid open and one of the instructor pilots entered.

"Flight Cadet ke Hanadi, report to simulator one-thirteen-A." He handed her a data pad and exited her quarters so she could dress and get to her sim.

Cheriss knew she was being evaluated even now. She placed the data pad on her desk and began to change. It appears that the data pad was a mock-up of the forms a pilot needed to fill out for a real flight. She began to enter the information she could and would get the rest from her crew chief. She also noted that she would be 'Green One' for the simulation. "Flight Leader," she gasped, "Yes!"

She would be leading a flight of four X-Wings for this simulation. She wondered who the other students would be, and if they were in any better shape than she was. She also hoped that she would have a competent student assigned to fly her wing. Sometimes your wingman was the difference between a good score and a bad one.

As Cheriss dressed, she looked in the mirror and barely recognized the face that stared back at her. She was very pale, much paler than usual. Her violet eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were sunken. She was exhausted and her appearance betrayed her physical and emotional state.

"I need a night out to play dress up. I wouldn’t have been caught dead looking like this at home," she complained to the face staring back at her from the mirror.

Cheriss quickly allowed herself the luxury of remembering a dress ball at the palace. The food…dancing… She then shook the memories from her head and quickly dressed. She pulled her long black hair into a tight ponytail and walked over to the corner.

"Wake up, Sabre," she said as she disconnected the charger from her R5 astromech droid. The little black and purple droid wobbled and beeped as he came back on-line. She grabbed her flight gear and took off in a trot to the simulator area with Sabre tooting nosily behind her.

****************

Cheriss entered the large hanger area where the simulators were. She looked for the one she had been assigned and located it quickly. One of the crew chiefs stood there and greeted her as she approached. The two went over all of the information that would be needed for a real flight and entered the information into her data pad. She handed the data pad to the crew chief and made her way into the simulator.

"Good luck," the crew chief said as he saluted, took the data pad and helped Cheriss into the pilot couch.

She responded with a weary smile as she strapped in. She watched as the canopy closed and the crew chief began loading Sabre into his position directly behind her.

Her head swam as she tried to shake the cobwebs out. She hit the necessary switches to bring the simulator to life. Just as she was ready to start the engines, Sabre sent a message across her screen saying he was in position and ready.

Cheriss started the engines and her radio crackled to life. "Green flight, scramble. Scramble. Force approaching. Size unknown. Depart in pairs. Thirty second intervals."

Cheriss keyed her transmitter as she ran through the preflight check. "Green Flight, check".

"Green Two, Green and good to go." She heard an unfamiliar voice say. Even through the distortion the comm unit created, she could tell the voice belonged to a young man. However, the voice was also confident and commanding. She could not match it up to any student or instructor she knew.

"Green Three, Ready". She recognized the voice of one of her instructors.

"Green Four, I am having severe stabilizer problems. I’m scrubbed," she heard. The voice was that of her crew chief.

"This simulation must deal with improvising," she mumbled softly to herself.

Cheriss turned her attention back to the simulator and the task at hand. "Flight Control, Green One. We are one short, Green Four has a mechanical failure. Departing now. Please send reinforcements when able," she spoke into her helmet mic.

"Roger, will send help when able. Cleared for departure," the controller responded.

Cheriss engaged her repulsor lifts and began to exit the hanger. She looked over her shoulder and saw Green Three following not too far behind her. Just as she broke the magcon field, there was a huge explosion.

The star field spiraled around her as Cheriss was thrown violently about within the cockpit. She fought to regain control of her fighter. She looked down to see her shields were down to fifty percent and there were four imperial fighters inbound.

"Green Flight, damage report," she spoke as she brought her fighter around and looked in horror at the view before her.

The Victory class star destroyer she had just exited was burning in space. From her quick visual inspection, she concluded a large explosion had occurred somewhere in the drive section before ripping through most of the rest of the ship.

She keyed the mic again, "Any New Republic forces, this is Green One, come in." She heard only static.

She turned towards the approaching fighters and switched to proton torpedoes. The targeting box went quickly from green to yellow to red. Sabre howled a solid lock tone and she depressed the trigger. A blue torpedo streaked away towards the oncoming TIE Interceptor.

She quickly switched targets to the second element leader and got a solid lock tone almost immediately. She fired again.

Green laser bolts began to splash off her forward shield as she broke hard to port and down away from the squints. With the depleted shields, some of the energy came through and scorched the paint from her nose. The damage appeared to be superficial.

Just as she entered the turn she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She knew that she was being recorded by the cockpit cam, but that wasn’t it…she couldn’t quite get a grasp on it. Then the feeling was gone.

Cheriss shook her head and continued the turn watching over her shoulder as one of the squints slid into a position behind her. The squint was coming up quick. Cheriss started a slow turn to the left then quickly wheeled back to the right and pulled hard.

The squint tried to follow through the maneuver but was going too fast. It shot past her and she rolled back left and pulled down to roll in behind the interceptor. She squeezed the trigger and quad lasers shot towards the TIE and missed. She fired twice more and missed. She shook her head in frustration.

She swapped the lasers over to single fire and squeezed the trigger. She filled the space around it with lasers just as the squint turned hard to port, straight into her barrage. She stitched the fighter across the ball and saw the atmosphere vent. The TIE arch lazily away and exploded as it slammed into the hull of the burning Star Destroyer.

She felt her fighter struck hard in the stern. She cursed as she realized she had become so fixated on her target that she had forgotten about the other TIE Interceptor. She glanced down at her sensors and confirmed that her torpedoes had found their targets. They had. There was only one interceptor left.

The stick felt sluggish in her hands as she brought her fighter into a loop. The squint followed her through the maneuver and began to fire again. She rolled the fighter and headed for the burning hulk of the disabled Star Destroyer. She neared the ship, jinking harshly as she went. She maneuvered as close to the deck as she dared.

As she streaked across the burning superstructure, instinct took over. She didn’t so much think of where she was going but which way felt right. She slid into a narrow gap between a fallen tower and the bridge. She heard metal scrape as she flew through. The TIE Interceptor realized too late it would not make it and tried to pull up. It failed, striking the fallen tower and exploding in a brilliant cloud of plasma.

She pulled up and away from the Star Destroyer. She was shaking and covered in sweat. Her head throbbed and her body ached. She took a few soothing breaths and turned the fighter towards where she last saw Green Three.

She saw the fighter sitting in space about a klick from the Star Destroyer. It showed no noticeable damage and appeared to have power. She flew closer and keyed her mic, "Green Three, come in. If your comm is down, flash your landing or running lights."

She got no response from the comm or the apparently disabled X-wing. As she neared she found out why.

Cheriss flew close enough to see a ten-foot long metal pole sticking through the canopy. She drew the obvious conclusion. During the explosion the rod had lanced the canopy and killed the pilot. She also saw that the pole had hit the astromech as well. A small fire burned in his shattered dome. Sabre saw that and howled mournfully. "Its ok, Sabre. It's just a simulation."

Cheriss shivered. "What an awful way to die." she murmured looking at the shattered transparasteel of the canopy. Then she reminded herself, just as she had reminded Sabre, that it was just a simulation. And since it was a simulation she was getting graded on, she better get back on track.

"Sabre, it obvious that The Allegiance is toast. Pull the star chart and let's find some place to go," she said to her R5.

Words scrolled across the screen in front of her. Memory core damaged. No star charts available.

Cheriss sighed. "It must have been that hit to the tail. I should have been paying closer attention." She slammed her fist off the console in front of her. "Sorry, little guy," she growled feeling bad. She slammed her fist against the console three more times, then stopped.

She leaned back and took a deep breath. "This isn't going to get me anywhere."

"Sabre, can you get a rough location based on the stars?" She asked her R5.

Visual sensor damaged. Internal memory damaged. Visual sensor range diminished to 100 meters. She watched with frustration as the words scrolled across her console.

For the next few minutes, she tried to contact the ship or any other New Republic vessel. She sat back, about ready to give up, when an idea came to her. Cheriss sat up and smiled. She looked over the hull of the burning Star Destroyer and picked a good place to start looking.

Cheriss slammed the throttle forward and the X-Wing shot back towards the ruined Star Destroyer. She approached the ship and engaged her repulsor lifts. She glided slowly across the hull of the ship. Finally she found what she was searching for, a diagnostic data port.

"Sabre, are your visual sensors still good enough to see a diagnostic port on the hull of The Allegiance?" She asked, quickly receiving an affirmative beep.

"Good, I am going to reapproach the ship inverted. I will then match speed and direction with the ship while you connect to the port and pull any information you can from the computer. Ok?" She asked over her shoulder.

A happy tooting and beeping answered her. Something about how smart his new pilot is.

Cheriss headed out away from the ship and approached it slowly. She got just near the port and took off her gloves to get a better feel of the stick. It still felt sloppy in her hand. The damage to her ship might have been worse than she thought. This maneuver would have been tricky enough without a damaged fighter, it might be impossible with one.

She looked up to see the ship looming very near her head. She pulled up so she was only about a foot from the hull. Sabre extended an arm from the top of his domed head to insert into the diagnostic port. Cheriss tried her best to keep the X-Wing steady. Just as Sabre was about to hook-up, the X-Wing bounced and slammed Sabre's head against the hull of the ship. There was a loud bang and a screech from Sabre.

"Sabre, are you ok?" Cheriss shouted.

A loud groan and irritated blatting sound answered her. She didn't try to get it word for word, she knew what he meant.

Again. Without hitting me this time. Scrolled across her monitor.

She pulled up close to the ship again and this time held it steady while her astromech droid made the connection. After about thirty long seconds, Sabre confirmed he had the proper information.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Plot a course to the nearest New Republic base."

Just as she finished speaking, she felt like she was being watched again. The feeling was still there when Sabre told her the course was plotted.

She turned to the appropriate heading and flew that course for about three minutes. When Cheriss arrived at her jump point, she pulled the handle to enter hyperspace. The screen around her went dark and the canopy of the simulator began to rise.

She sat back and relaxed taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes. She felt as if her head would explode. She slowly pulled herself out of her seat and climbed out of the simulator's pilot chair.

As her eyes readjusted to the light of the room, she saw a man standing there with her instructor. He had short, sandy blonde hair. He was average height with a fairly muscular build. He had a boyish face and a friendly smile. He wore a plain black flight suit with a blaster and a silver cylinder hanging off the belt. He looked familiar but Cheriss couldn't place him.

Her instructor spoke, "Flight Cadet Cheriss ke Hanadi, I would like you to meet General Luke Skywalker, former commander of Rogue Squadron and Jedi Master."

Luke extended his hand and smiled, "Very nice to meet you, Cheriss."

A look of total shock came across her face as she extended her hand. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

Cheriss had quickly spoken to her instructor and Luke Skywalker. She learned that Jedi Skywalker had been working with the Starfighter Training Command to understand the effects of fatigue and sleep depravation upon pilots.

She also learned that Luke had been monitoring students using The Force. This would make his insights especially accurate and valid on a very individual basis. She was informed that her debriefing with Luke Skywalker would be the following morning and that she was off duty until then.

Cheriss was relieved and looked forward to getting some sleep. She excused herself quickly, but politely and headed to her room for some much-deserved rest.

The next morning Cheriss awoke after a long and restful sleep. She jumped out of bed feeling better than she had in weeks. Since she had awoken early, she decided to put some effort into her appearance. She walked into the refresher and turned the water on. She stood there letting the blissfully hot water run over her as steam began to fill the room.

After basking for a few minutes, she began to clean up. She took the time to wash her hair well and put a conditioning agent in it. She took her time washing her body as well. Unlike her rushed showers before running off to class or the simulator, this was actually a pleasant and enjoyable experience.

She emerged from the refresher and stood before the mirror. She ran a brush through her long black hair taking the time to brush it out well. She styled her bangs leaving them loose and pulled the rest into a comfortable ponytail. She then carefully applied some light make-up to accent her features.

She walked over to where Sabre sat and tapped him lightly on his domed head. "Wake up, Sabre," she coaxed. A moment later the R5 unit came to life with a series of beeps.

"I would like you to gather a good general outline of the Jedi Knights, past and present, and a bio of Luke Skywalker specifically," she instructed Sabre. "And try to get it done before I return in an hour or two." Even though she had heard a fair amount about the Jedi she figured after her conversation with Luke she would want more.

Cheriss pulled out a clean and freshly pressed flight suit from her drawer. She put it on and pulled on her boots. She grabbed her belt with her blaster attached to it and looked up over her desk to where her blastsword hung. She looked at it for a moment and pulled it down, attaching it to her belt.

"Maybe Master Skywalker would be interested in this. He is a duelist of sorts," she mumbled to herself.

She looked in the mirror on the way out. She stood there, a beautiful young woman. She was made up nicely with her blastsword hanging at her side. Now this was the young lady she remembered from home, a dashing figure in a jumpsuit with a smug smile, the air of nobility and an arsenal of weapons.

She gripped the hilt of her blastsword and tossed the image in the mirror a cocky salute and smile before walking out of her quarters. She strode down the hall to the area of rooms usually used for classes and briefings. She entered the assigned room and saw the man she had been introduced to the day before.

Luke Skywalker sat in a chair at the front of the room. He was dressed nearly identically to the way he had been the day before. He stood as Cheriss entered, smiling warmly as he motioned for her to take the seat adjacent to his.

"You look well rested," he grinned boyishly as she approached.

She looked at him for a moment. She took in his features more thoroughly now that she wasn't falling asleep on her feet. 'He's kinda cute,' she thought. 'In that innocent, little boy, sort of way.' She shook her head clearing away those thoughts so she could get to the task at hand. Plus, she didn't want Luke to able to sense such potentially embarrassing thoughts.

He gave her no sign that he did as she took her seat. "It's amazing how good sleep feels after you haven't had any for a while," she said. "I feel great today, like I am ready for just about anything."

"Glad to hear it," Luke said. "My first plan was to go over your performance in the simulation, both the good and the not so good."

Cheriss nodded as Luke continued, "First the positive. You were at the top of the student list for ingenuity and clear thought processes considering how sleep deprived you were. You also had surprisingly good hand-eye coordination and motor control. You received the highest grade for any human student in the program."

Cheriss smiled. "Thank you Master Skywalker."

"In some ways the test wasn't very fair. Some of the other species aboard require far less sleep than humans. In fact, one student doesn't sleep at all. I think the evaluation was a bit wasted on him," he chuckled shaking his head.

Cheriss chuckled politely. When she was finished, Luke leaned forward and his features softened. "Now for the not so good," Luke said. "The only negative thing I saw was that you were easily agitated and you flew off the handle."

Luke sat back a bit and thought for a moment before continuing, "When the pressure is on and things are tough, it is hard not to lose your composure or control. However, with this exercise you now know that it is easy to fall into that trap. Knowing that, you have something to watch out for if you are in a similar state in the future."

Luke leaned forward again, his brow knitted with a serious look. "Emotions such as those you felt are only negative. Anger leads to the Dark Side. It is important to note that even those who are not Jedi can fall to those feelings."

Cheriss nodded and looked down as her cheeks flushed. ‘I can’t believe I acted like such a child and threw a temper tantrum,’ she scolded herself with her thoughts. Cheriss straightened and looked up to address Luke. "Noted, sir. I must say it was hard not to get frustrated with how cloudy my mind was. It is something I should definitely be aware of though."

The two spent the next half an hour going over the specifics of the mission, covering everything in great detail including her emotions during each phase. Luke even gave her a few flying tips. They finished the evaluation and filled out the necessary paperwork.

Luke smiled. "In conclusion, I have good news for you. Your training squadron has been given three days off. Unfortunately, the only place that the ship will be going to is a space station to refuel and take on other supplies. Then the final tests will be held and graduation held for those who make it."

"At least it’s a little chance to rest before the final tests," Cheriss said.

"I am sure you will do fine. In fact, right now, you are the top ranked student in your training squadron. I am sure that you will go on to be a great asset to the New Republic."

There was a brief moment of silence when neither of them spoke. Cheriss hesitated, "May I ask you a personal question, sir?"

Luke nodded, smiling. "Sure, Cheriss. I am not your superior. You may ask me anything at anytime."

Cheriss stood and pulled her blastsword from its scabbard and handed it to Luke. Luke stood and took the weapon in his hand. "This is a blastsword. It is a dueling weapon from my home world. It is my understanding that you are the best duelist in the galaxy," Cheriss said.

Luke shifted uncomfortably and his humble nature came out. "I have the Force as my ally. With that ally, I am a fair duelist."

Cheriss gave him a look of disbelief. "Well, I believe we could learn a lot from each other. If you would like, we could meet in the training area and spar."

Luke responded happily, "Sure, that would be fun. My only concern is that blastswords are inherently deadly, aren’t they?"

Cheriss nodded. "Yes. However, I have altered a pair of swords to emit only a very mild blast when they make contact. It would be, at worst, like a little sunburn in the area around the impact point. I have been secretly hoping to get someone interested in the art. However, the students, myself included, have had our time fully occupied with our studies. I am sure I am horribly out of practice."

"I am sure you will still be able to best me quite easily," Luke said.

Cheriss smirked in response, "Why do I doubt that, Master Skywalker?"

Luke shrugged. "Well, never the less, the idea sounds fun to me. Would you like to meet tonight after dinner?" Luke inquired.

"Sure, I will make sure that the swords are ready. I’ll see you then." Cheriss rose to leave.

"See you then," Luke said as Cheriss exited the room. He sat back and sighed. ‘Something is different about that girl,’ he thought. ‘I just can’t put my finger on it’.

Luke shrugged and sat up straight in his chair as he heard the door chime. The next student was there for his debriefing. "Back to work…" Luke mumbled.

**********************

General Wedge Antilles sat in the cramped cockpit of the X-Wing simulator. Sweat poured from his face. Dark stains on the chest and underarms of his flight suit showed the signs of his exertion.

It had taken Wedge a few days to get all his administrative affairs in order. He had held a few briefings to go over some pretty mundane subjects and scheduled the first dual squadron run at simulation Sierra-Six-Three-Delta. Now that it was over, the results were not as he had hoped.

Wraith Squadron had taken one hundred percent casualties. The only Rogue Squadron member to survive was Wes Janson, only because he sustained serious damage on the second pass of the fight and was ordered to return to Home One.

Wedge shook his head as he exited the simulator cockpit. ‘What does Ackbar expect of us?! Rogue squadron is used to doing the impossible, but this is ridiculous,’ Wedge thought.

Wedge looked over towards the center of the bay. The pilots standing there seemed to be in pretty good spirits considering the pounding they had just received. They were motioning with their hands, talking and laughing. Obviously, they were telling war stories about the simulator run when Wedge walked over.

Tycho turned to Wedge. "I told you it was pretty rough."

Wes Janson smirked. "Who was it again that survived until the bitter end this time? A dashing, young, handsome, incredibly skilled starfighter pilot and I’d mention, quite a ladies man as well."

The group of pilots groaned, as Wes continued his barrage of compliments directed at himself. Wedge chuckled, "Ok…ok…we get the point."

"I had to go back early, if not it would have been too easy for us," Wes beamed.

Corran smiled. "So, let me get this straight. You needed to get almost blown into subatomic particles to give us a fighting chance?"

Wes tried to recover and stammered for a moment before he slumped his shoulders. "That didn't come out quite right."

The gathered pilots hooted and howled directing their laughter at Janson. He took his medicine and just shrugged. The laughter died down as the group began to break up and head out of the hanger.

Wedge’s comlink beeped as he was walking out. He took it from his belt and keyed it. "Antilles, here." Wedge listened to the instructions coming through. The pilots stopped, assuming a new order would come after the call. "Yes, sir," Wedge responded and put is comlink back on his belt.

"Ok people, listen up!" Wedge shouted, stopping the rest of the pilots who were departing. "I want everyone to get dinner. The rest of the time is yours until tonight’s briefing, which is scheduled for 2100. Any questions?"

When no one responded, Wedge dismissed the group. He watched the rest of pilots leave then pulled Tycho aside, "Tycho, let’s get the data for this disaster from the main computer and grab some dinner. I want to see what the hell happened out there."

Tycho shrugged. "Fine with me, but Wedge, we already know what happened. We got creamed."

For the next couple of hours Tycho and Wedge poured over the data from the simulation. The Rogues and Wraiths had done extremely well. However, they still had sustained tremendous casualties. The rescuing fleet of ships had made it into the system again, but the already battered Rogues and Wraiths still couldn’t survive the TIE Defenders. They closed their meeting on a high point, Home One had survived the attack for the first time since they started running the simulation. Frustrated, the two pilots departed for their quarters to change and hit the refresher before the briefing.

When Wedge arrived in the briefing room the pilots were beginning to filter in. They all took their seats and pulled out data pads, preparing to take notes. Just as everyone had gotten settled Admiral Ackbar entered the room.

All the pilots stood as Admiral Ackbar entered and made his way to the podium at the front of the room.

"Be seated everyone," Admiral Ackbar said as he picked up the control to the holoprojector. "Greetings. I have called this briefing to give you the next phase of your assignment." Ackbar keyed the switch and a hologram of three Imperial Ships appeared; an Imperial Star Destroyer II, a Victory Class Star Destroyer and an Interdictor Cruiser. Below the three ships appeared twenty-four TIE Defenders and twenty-four TIE Bombers.

"This is the force, minus two squadrons of TIE Defenders, that you have been up against in the simulation you have been running. Utilizing these assets, you will plan an attack on Home One and the Mon Ramonda. You will finish planning and execute the plan in the simulator in one week," Ackbar explained. "For those of you who are not familiar with the TIE Defender, General Antilles will set up check-outs for you."

Ackbar looked around at the shocked faces of the gathered pilots and began to walk out of the briefing room. "Good Luck. General Antilles, you are to report to the simulators one week from now at 1200 to run the simulation. You may prepare as you like in the mean time."

Admiral Ackbar exited the briefing room, leaving the shocked pilots in his wake.

*********************

Cheriss had hurriedly eaten and went back to her quarters. She quickly changed into a form fitting dueling outfit. She undid her carefully styled hair and retied it in a tight ponytail. Once she was dressed, she gathered her two modified blastswords and set them on the desk to examine them a last time. She wanted to make sure that they were going to be the less deadly weapons she had promised Master Skywalker.

Satisfied that the weapons would do no permanent damage, Cheriss headed to the gymnasium and exercise area. She made it there in record time. Her heart was racing and she was excited. It had been quite some time since she had been able to duel. Even though this duel was just for practice, she felt her chest tighten and her heart race in anticipation. She blushed when she thought that her nervousness might, in part, be the anticipation of again meeting with the youthful and cute Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master.

She quickly cleared the thoughts from her head knowing that she couldn't hide them from Luke once she got there. She entered the gym to see Luke standing the center of an open, matted area. He was dressed in simple, functional black clothes and boots. He stood in a ready stance with his lightsaber humming in his hands. He had two floating balls near him. The globes bobbed and weaved firing low powered lasers at him.

Luke quickly brought the blade of his lightsaber into the paths of the oncoming bolts and deflected them away from his body. He noticed Cheriss standing there and shut down his lightsaber and disengaged the drones.

"Hi Cheriss, I see you are ready to start," Luke said as he clipped the lightsaber to his belt. A friendly smiled played across his lips.

Cheriss nodded and handed Luke one of the blastswords and showed him how to turn it on. Luke flipped the switch on the hilt of the sword and the tip glowed an angry red. Cheriss followed suit and her tip came alive with a purple glow.

Cheriss explained to him that to score a hit on his opponent that he would need to have the tip come into direct contact with a surface. Luke nodded and listened as she gave him a few pointers on dueling style and tactics.

"Let's try a few thrusts and parries to get you up to speed," Cheriss suggested. The two worked through a series of slow thrusts, counters and parries. Then it was time to begin.

Luke noticed a change in Cheriss as soon as she took a ready stance. Her eyes sharpened and her features became hard. She slowly transformed into a predator before his eyes. She quickly lunged at Luke.

Luke brought the blade of his sword down to block the lunge to the outside. He slid his blade down until it hit the hilt of Cheriss' sword and he lunged forward. Cheriss ducked left and Luke felt her through the Force. He could sense her attack going for his right shoulder.

Luke brought his blade up to block where he thought her blade would strike and was taken aback when he did not contact the sword. He looked at Cheriss and saw her blade heading towards his left knee. He jumped back, aided by the Force and her strike barely missed him as he did a back flip and landed softly a few feet back.

Cheriss offered Luke no quarter and quickly engaged again. Luke was more wary this time and took nothing for granted. He stretched out with the Force and watched her as she struck out at his left leg again. Luke parried the shot high and it almost contacted his left shoulder.

Luke felt Cheriss' presence as she slid between his open stance. Luke tried to spin, but as he did he felt a sharp pain in back of his right knee, then another on his left knee. Luke yelped.

Luke started to fall forward as he felt a blow sting the center of his back. Luke fell to the ground but quickly recovered. He got up to see Cheriss standing with her right ankle crossed over the left, her left hand on her hip with her right hand on the hilt of her sword with the point on the ground. She had a smug look on her face.

Luke didn't understand it. How could Cheriss have fooled his senses? Then it occurred to him. He had an idea about what had been bothering him about her.

"Cheriss, I have a suspicion about something. Would you object to a little experiment?" Luke inquired.

Cheriss shrugged a bit taken aback. "Sure. What is this about?"

"Could be nothing…but I would tend to doubt it," Luke said as he straightened his clothes and ushered Cheriss to follow him out of the gym.

Luke led Cheriss through the labyrinth of corridors to the section of the ship where his quarters were. Cheriss looked around the room as she entered and noticed how spartan it was. Luke had only a few personal possessions and the room was with out much decoration or even furniture.

Luke stood in the center of the room and motioned Cheriss over to him. Cheriss blushed as she walked over. She allowed herself a brief thought of what might be coming, alone in Luke’s room with him. She came over and stood facing him, about a foot away.

Luke smiled. "There is a way to tell if someone is sensitive to the Force or not. It takes a simple meditation. I would enter your mind and reach towards the center of your being. If you are Force sensitive your mind will expel me with a strong push. How hard your mind will push me out, will depend on your potential."

Cheriss look apprehensive and blushed a bit deeper. "So, you’d be able to tell what I was thinking?"

Luke looked a bit offended by the question but he slowly answered. "If I were to try to look I would be able to, but I would never do that without your permission. Examining your thoughts and feelings is not a necessary part of the test."

Cheriss, even though she looked nervous, agreed. Luke came closer to her and closed his eyes. Luke took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He told Cheriss to do the same. Luke reached out with the Force and began to enter her mind. He probed deep into her subconscious and reached towards the area he knew would test her ability to touch the Force.

Luke reached the area and pushed against it. As he did, he felt her mind push back. Luke left his feet and sailed the few feet to the back wall of his small quarters. He cried out in pain as his elbow struck the wall first. His head then impacted slightly before the rest of his body. He slowly slid down the wall to the floor.

Cheriss gasped in surprise and ran over to Luke who was slowly recovering. "Are you ok? I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to do that."

Luke struggled to his feet holding his elbow. "That’s ok," he groaned. "You did nothing wrong. You just responded more strongly than I expected."

Luke examined his elbow and winced as he touched it. "Well, I’ll take care of my elbow. Then we need to have a discussion about your future."

Cheriss, still shocked over what happened, could only manage a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedge stood at the front of the briefing room where all of his pilots had gathered. Over the past week, he had gotten all the pilots qualified in TIE Defenders and worked up a mission plan to strike at Home One, the Mon Ramonda and their escorts.

The plan they had worked out was multi-layered. First, Rogue Squadron would jump into the system aboard the Imperial Class Star Destroyer and launch to draw away the fighter screen. Next the Victory Class Star Destroyer would jump into the system with the two squadrons of TIE Bombers. Finally, the Interdictor cruiser would follow just a few moments later and deploy Wraith Squadron. With that, the attack force would be fully deployed.

The planning had been cold heartedly efficient and stunk of Imperial thinking. However, since they were simulating Imperials, they needed to mimic their ways. The other part of the plan was to program the simulators with artificial intelligence to duplicate the flying styles of the Rogues and Wraiths. They had done this through interviews with the programming people and evaluations of their past simulator runs. This simulation would also help the New Republic computer programmers in their mission to create accurate and realistic simulations.

With the simulator programming and the mission planning completed, the pilots assembled for the mission briefing. Wedge hit the button on his remote to activate the holoprojector. An image of a large Mon Calamari cruiser appeared. It was Home One.

"This is our Primary Target, The Rebel Cruiser Home One," Wedge began. "Blue and Red Squadrons, the TIE Bombers, will be responsible for launching a full proton torpedo spread against the cruiser softening her up for the arrival of the Star Destroyers."

"Rogue Squadron will lead the force engaging the fighter screens deployed from Home One and The Mon Ramonda," Wedge said.

"And as usual the Wraiths will deploy second having to scrounge for the Rogues crumbs. Rogues get all the glory," Face complained.

"The way it should be Face." Corran smirked. "We are the heroes of the New Republic…errr…Empire after all."

Wedge grinned. "Ok boys, enough."

The laughter of the gathered pilots died down and Wedge continued, "Once that barrage occurs, the remaining ships will jump in. Our mission is to destroy Home One. We need to keep the Mon Ramonda busy while the target is hit, then get out. Any questions?"

Wedge looked around the room and saw no one had questions. "Very well. Get to your simulators and win this one for the glory of the Empire."

The pilots chuckled and filtered out of the room to make their way to the simulators.

Wedge walked with Corran and Tycho to the simulators. "What do you think about this?" Wedge asked to neither of the two in particular.

Corran shrugged. "It’s all make believe Wedge. We are just adding the human element to an exercise. If we can make a difference it will save lives. I don’t have a problem with it."

Tycho looked at Corran. "I agree with you. We flew trips recently. Plus it will be a side we never get to see. It’s like being the villain in a holodrama. We can see what it was like to be Face as a kid." Tycho chuckled.

Wedge sighed as he shook his head at Tycho’s joke. "I guess so…something just doesn’t feel right about this."

The pilots entered the bay where the simulators had been set up. This time they all made their way to the banks of TIE Simulators instead of their normal X-Wing sims. Each pilot waved and grinned as he or she climbed into the cockpit of their assigned simulators.

Corran climbed up the ladder and through the top hatch into the ball cockpit. He quickly noticed Whistler's absence. It was so rare that he flew with out his R2 that it would take some getting used to again.

Corran powered-up the simulator. As he did, the area outside the canopy became the main hanger aboard the Star Destroyer Mark II they had nick named, The Lucy Duecy. Corran quickly went through an abbreviated checklist to prepare the ship for flight.

As Corran finished, he heard the radio crackle in his ear. "Wing Check," he heard Wedge say. "Rogue Leader, is green and ready."

"Rogue check," he heard Tycho respond. "Rogue One, green and ready."

"Rogue Two, go," Nawara Ven responded.

"Rogue Three, ready to win the Emperor’s Cross!" Wes Janson shouted. Corran could only shake his head and chuckle as he listened to the rest of the pilots check in.

"Rogue Four, two green and all systems go," Hobbie said.

"Rogue Five, go," Myn stated.

"Rogue Six, all systems up and green," Gavin said.

"Rogue Nine, ready…." Corran stated. He tried to think of something witty to say and failed. He had been thrown off by hilarity of Janson's check-in. "Green and go."

"Rogue Ten, ready for flight," Ooryl responded.

"Rogue Eleven, ready," Inyri said. She had been assigned to fly as Wedge’s wingman. She was quite happy to be flying with her Commander again, and especially happy to be flying his wing.

"Wraith check." Face said, perfectly timing his statement to immediately follow the last Rogue. "Wraith One, ready to show these Rebels the glory of the Empire."

"Wraith Two, ready and able," Tyria responded.

"Wraith Three, up and ready," Kell said.

"Wraith Six, we are ready," Runt said to a few chuckles on the other end of the comm unit. Even after all this time, some of them were still not used to him referring to himself as multiple people.

"Wraith Seven, go," Dia responded curtly.

"Wraith Eight, all systems go," Piggy's mechanical voice answered.

"Wraith Nine, ready," Shalla answered.

"Wraith Eleven, last but not least, ready," Elasarr responded sardonically.

When the last of the Wraiths had checked in, Wedge spoke. "Depart in pairs. By the book people." Wedge’s heart just wasn’t in this. It still felt wrong.

Corran watched as the fighters in front of him departed off their racks. He fed power to his repulsor lifts and eased the fighter out into the vacuum of space. He slowly brought his fighter around and entered in his position in the screen. He looked down at his sensors to see the Rogue and Wraith X-Wings approaching them.

Wedge’s slightly distorted voice came through the comm unit. "Break by pairs, free to engage." They programmers had done a good job. They had even changed the level of distortion in the comm units. It was interesting to see the lengths the programmers had gone through to simulate every possible aspect.

Corran flipped his selector over to concussion missiles and locked onto one of the X-Wings in the center of the formation. His target pipper went red and the lock tone sounded. He squeezed the trigger and a red streak shot from the nose of his fighter. As he scanned his sensors, he noticed the fighter was designated R-3. 'That must be Rogue Three, Janson,' he thought.

Corran smiled broadly as he watched the missile travel towards his target. "That’ll show him." Corran wheeled his fighter to the right and followed his missile's trajectory into the formation of X-Wings. His target broke hard to the left and down as the missile pursued. It almost overshot the X-Wing but exploded very close to the fighter sending the X-Wing tumbling. Corran turned his fighter until he was directly behind the stricken craft. As he did, the badly damaged fighter tried to escape.

Corran flipped on the controls for the small tractor beam on the Defender and locked onto the X-wing. The fighter struggled to escape but was too heavily damaged to pull away. Corran swapped his lasers to single fire and squeezed the trigger. He began to pummel the stricken X-Wing just as lasers began to splash over his rear shield. He fired two more shots into the X-Wing and it exploded into a fiery cloud. However, by that point his rear shield was down to fifty six percent and he had taken some damage to the tail of his fighter.

Corran pushed his throttle to full and began a tight loop. He came around and saw the X-Wing that had pummeled him. It was white with green trim. He looked down at his sensors; R-9 was the fighter’s designation. Corran chuckled to himself. "Just like me to pick on the guy taking a cheap shot at one of my friends."

The green and white X-Wing quickly snap rolled and continued away. Corran pulled tighter through the bottom of the loop and lined up a quick shot. His lasers flashed passed, narrowly missing the nimbly rolling X-Wing. Corran flipped back over to concussion missiles and placed the target box over the X-Wing. When the reticule went red, he fired.

The missile streaked out towards the X-Wing. Just as Corran rolled away to go after the rebel fighter on Ooryl’s tail, he saw another X-Wing come streaking in from above and fall in behind the missile. The green and white X-Wing broke hard to port and the other X-Wing fired at the missile. A laser struck the missile, which caused it to explode.

Corran sighed. "Tycho…it has to be." He looked down and the sensor confirmed his thought. The X-Wing was designated R-1. Corran continued to roll through his turn and pulled up hard. He looped in behind the fleeing Tycho simulation. His sight quickly passed over the X-Wing and Corran fired. The shields of the X-Wing must have already been weakened because, as the lasers hit, the lower right s-foil came off and the stricken fighter tumbled and exploded.

Corran was shocked. He got Tycho. The thudding of lasers against his rear shield brought his thoughts back to where they should have been, but too late. He looked down at his sensors and saw that an X-Wing designated R-L was on his tail. The screen in front of him went black.

Tycho pulled his Defender up and away from the debris of the newly destroyed fighter formerly designated W-2. Tycho scanned his display and saw that the Rogue and Wraith X-Wings had been completely destroyed. However, the battle cost the two squadrons of TIE Defenders dearly. Rogue squadron was down to Wedge, Tycho, Janson, Myn and Inyri. Wraith squadron had only Piggy, Kell and Dia.

Tycho saw both Star Destroyers attacking Home One. The Mon Ramonda was moving to engage the Lucy. Tycho heard Wedge's voice come through the comm unit. "All fighters form up and prepare for a missile pass on Mon Ramonda."

The trips formed up to make their run on Mon Ramonda. As they closed, the Rogues and Wraiths dumped all of their remaining missiles at the cruiser. Even though the missiles were not designed to battle capital ships, the impact would still drain power away from the ship's port shield.

As the Rogues and Wraiths finished their missile run, they saw the two squadrons of TIE Bombers pour out of the Star Destroyers. The dupes formed up in a line and headed for Home One. Blue streaks of proton torpedoes headed away from the formation of TIE Bombers. The torpedoes flew straight at Home One and impacted.

Home One blossomed into a huge fireball. A moment later, the screen in front of Tycho went black. He sat back for a moment then climbed out of the ball cockpit of the simulator and walked over to the gathered pilots.

Tycho walked over to the gathered group and saw that Dia was off to the side crying. He watched Face walk over and embrace her, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Face asked as he rubbed her back lightly and leaned close to listen to her reply.

"I killed…" she sobbed. "I killed the most handsome pilot in all of the New Republic." A moment later, Dia's tears suddenly dried up. She looked up at Face with a devilish grin and playfully tapped his nose with her finger. "Got ya."

The crowd of surrounding pilots burst out laughing. Even Face couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. "She got me alright. Wow…" was all Face could manage as he stood there blushing. The laughter took a little while to die, but eventually wound down.

Wedge spoke as he came over to the group. "Ok people, let's get to debrief. I have a reward for you victorious Imperial Pilots…"

Wedge's announcement was met with groans. Any pilot knew that whenever a reward was mentioned, it was never actually a reward.

The pilots slowly meandered to the briefing room and took their seats. Wedge waited for everyone to get settled then began to speak. "In recognition of your fine service to the Empire, the two squadrons are being deployed to the greatest vacation spot in the galaxy. That's right, the newly refurbished rebel base on Hoth!"

Groans and mock screams of terror met the announcement. "No more Tauntaun meat!" Janson screeched.

Wedge waited for all the commotion to die down. "We will be stationed there for at least ninety days while Home One is off doing other things. During that time, we will continue as we have been, as well as running some specific training missions using the environment of the planet and surrounding system."

Wedge looked around for questions. "The base is being prepared now. The rest of our necessary equipment will be transported down over the next two days. We will deploy down in our X-Wings at daybreak, three days from now."

"Any questions?" Wedge asked. When they were done, he dismissed the gathered pilots. They rose and exited, quietly contemplating the misery that awaited them on the frozen world below.

Over the next few days, the Rogues and Wraiths watched as their equipment was transported to the planet. On the third day, they moved into the base and Home One departed for ports unknown.

**************

Dressed in his basic Jedi robes, Luke Skywalker sat on the stage with the other instructors at the Starfighter Command Graduation ceremony. It had been about a week since Luke had discovered that Cheriss Ke Hanadi was force sensitive. Since that time, he had worked with her each day after they had completed their individual duties: Cheriss, preparing for her final tests and Luke, assisting in the Sleep Deprivation Evaluations.

Cheriss was showing incredible promise in the short time they had been working together. Luke was excited about her potential and looked forward to bringing her to the Jedi Academy. The only problem was that she had just finished pilot training at substantial expense to the New Republic. They would, most likely, not be willing to let her go without a term of service.

Luke redirected his attention to the ceremony. As he did, he noticed that Cheriss was third in line to receive her commission and graduation certificate. Cheriss looked quite dashing in the dress uniform of the New Republic Starfighter Command.

Cheriss stood before the commanding officer of the training squadron. She wore a black body stocking under the white and red dress coat of her uniform. She wore her long black hair in a tight braid atop her head and her blastsword hung from her belt. She accepted her certificate with a large smile. She flashed another smile at Luke, as she passed him, making her way back to her seat.

The graduating students capped the ceremony with a typical celebration. Everyone filed out of the room where the ceremony had been held and made their way to the reception. However, just as Luke was about to enter an officer in a New Republic security uniform stepped out from around the corner.

"Master Skywalker?" the man asked.

"Yes," Luke responded. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been ordered to escort you to the Captain’s office," the young officer said nervously.

Luke smiled reassuringly. "No problem. Lead the way."

The young man led Luke to the Captain’s office, or ready room as most called it. Luke was shown in to find Admiral Ackbar seated behind the desk. "Admiral Ackbar, nice to see you," he said in surprise.

Admiral Ackbar stood. "Nice to see you too, Master Skywalker. Hopefully the wind has filled your sails and the waves been calm for you."

"That they have. I am glad that you are here. I have a matter that I need to discuss with you. I thought I was going to have to put in a lot of effort into tracking you down," Luke said.

Ackbar gestured to the seat in front of the desk and sat down in his own seat. "I see. Well, you may go first if you like. It turns out I also have a favor to ask of you."

Luke looked at him questioningly. "Um…ok. Well, there is a pilot candidate who just graduated. I was curious if you knew what her next assignment was going to be? Her name is Cheriss ke Hanadi."

The Admiral picked up a data pad from the desk and began to scan the data. "She will be assigned to Lusankya with the newer members of Rogue Squadron, who were recently transferred to there. Most of Rogue squadron is currently deployed elsewhere. However, a few of them are still aboard The Lusankya. She will be there with them, flying with High Flight squadron until the Rogues return."

"I would like to ask a favor. I would ask that she be released from the New Republic armed forces." Luke calmly stated.

Admiral Ackbar looked questioningly at Luke, "I'm sure you realize that the New Republic has just spent a great many credits training her. There would need to be a very good reason."

"Cheriss is Force sensitive. I would like her to accompany me back to the Jedi Academy so that I can begin her training as a Jedi," Luke explained.

"Well Master, or should I say General, you may have the opportunity to work with Flight Officer ke Hanadi quite closely in the near future." Admiral Ackbar replied cryptically. "I would like to temporarily reinstate your commission and give you a command for a short time."

Even the stoic Jedi Master couldn't contain his surprise at those words. Luke’s mouth dropped. "What? Why?"

"All the information I am about to give you is classified. Your part of this mission is two-fold. First, you will be a project test pilot for the new X-Wing that Incom is planning to produce. Along with that, your input will be used to create a variant of the X-Wing designed for use by the Jedi. Second, you will lead an assault upon a group that we believe may have a Jedi leading their ranks."

"For the time being I can not explain anything more except that this group has ties to the Imperial Remnants. We believe that your inclusion in this project would be incredibly helpful. Are you willing?" Ackbar asked.

Luke sat in thought, still not fully believing what he had just heard. It would be strange for him to return to military service. However, it was his duty to investigate the potential of a Force adept aiding the Empire. It would also be a strong bargaining chip to get them to release Cheriss after this mission was completed.

"Who would I be reporting to?" Luke inquired.

"General Wedge Antilles." Ackbar replied.

Luke smirked. "Well, that would be an interesting role reversal."

"You will be placed in command of Wraith Squadron. You'll get more details about your mission as they are made available. For now, you would just be training with the Rogues and Wraiths, preparing for the trials of the new X-Wings." Ackbar leaned forward. "I had a pretty good idea you would accept."

Ackbar picked up a box that was sitting on the floor and handed it to Luke. Luke opened it. He saw an orange flight suit with all the proper insignia and two patches on the left shoulder. One was the Rogue Squadron patch, the other he assumed was Wraith Squadron’s patch.

Luke smiled. "Thank you, Admiral."

"You’re welcome General Skywalker. And may I point out that you are out of uniform General." Admiral Ackbar motioned to a door off the office. "I would suggest you remedy the situation."

Luke entered the refresher and changed into his new flight suit and looked in the mirror. He felt as if he was ten years younger and in command of a rebel squadron. His smile was a mile wide as he finished dressing and returned to the Admiral. He still had a few misgivings about returning to service since he felt his reasons for leaving were quite justified. However, he felt good about this mission.

Ackbar smiled seeing Luke in uniform again after all this time. "One more thing General. I will assign Cheriss to temporary duty with Wraith Squadron. However, this project is being kept secret even from many proven New Republic personnel. From her scores, I have no doubts of her flying ability. However, I want your guarantee that she is not a threat to this operation," he said, his expression turning suddenly serious.

"I have sensed nothing from her that would lead me to believe that she would be a risk. I am sure that I would have during our exercises exploring her Force potential. Someone without much experience with the Force would not be able to hide that from me. In fact, she probably would never have agreed to work with me in the first place if that were the case." Luke shrugged. "I can state with great confidence that she should not be a threat to this operation."

Ackbar nodded. "Wonderful. I am glad to hear it. I will encourage you to work with Cheriss to explore her ability with the Force while you are with Wraith Squadron. However, I am sure I need not mention this, but make sure the mission and both of your duties to the New Republic as officers in the Starfighter Command are not neglected."

"You have nothing to fear Admiral. I will make sure of it," Luke said.

"Excellent, General," Ackbar nodded. He pulled out his comlink and spoke into it for a moment. Ackbar listened to the response and turned off the comlink, putting it back into his pocket.

"Flight Officer ke Hanadi is being escorted from the party to her quarters as we speak. Because of the secret nature of this mission, you both must leave immediately. You should go back and pack your belongings. When you are ready, report to the flight deck. I will have the navigational data inputted into your R2 unit," Ackbar informed Luke. As the Admiral spoke, Luke got a flicker through the Force. For some reason Ackbar thought something about the nav data was funny.

Luke looked at Ackbar. "Sir?"

"Nothing to worry about General. See you in a few weeks. Tell General Antilles I said hello." Ackbar said.

"Oh, one more thing. Since your X-wing belongs to you, I have issued you another one. That way your personal fighter won't be put at risk. I know you are quite attached to it," Ackbar said as he showed Luke out of the office.

Luke quickly packed his belongings and got his gear together to depart. He made his way to the bay the X-Wings were berthed in. As he entered, he saw that Cheriss was already there and doing the pre-flight on her newly assigned X-Wing. She saw him and made her way over.

Cheriss stood at attention as Luke came up to her. "Good afternoon, General. Flight Officer Cheriss ke Hanadi reporting for duty." She could barely keep the smirk off her face.

Luke sighed. "At ease Flight Officer. Ready to go?"  
"Yes, sir," Cheriss replied. "I still have not received any details about what I am doing."

Luke shrugged. "Nor have I. We will get a full briefing when we get to…" Luke realized he still didn’t know where he was meeting Wedge. "…Wherever it is we are going to be stationed."

"Am I still going to be able to work with you to see if I might someday be a Jedi?" Cheriss asked.

"Yes, we will have plenty of time to work together. I will know more once we are briefed thoroughly," Luke said.

Cheriss smiled. "Great. Well General, we should probably perform our pre-flights and get going."

Luke nodded. "I will send you navigational data once we are clear of the launch bay." The pair separated and went to their respective fighters and began preparing them for departure.

Luke finished walking around the X-Wing Ackbar had assigned him after grabbing a few things from his. R2-D2 tweeted at him as he climbed in. "Hi Artoo. What do you think? Is she ok?" R2 tweeted his approval and Luke lowered the canopy while starting the engines.

He glanced over at his fighter that was now being moved to the back of the hanger bay. He was sure that Ackbar wouldn't let anything happen to it. Luke brought power to the repulsor lifts and hovered there waiting for Cheriss. An instant later, her X-Wing rose and hovered over to be side by side with Luke’s.

"Red Flight, Check," Luke said as he keyed his comm unit.

"Two," Cheriss responded crisply.

"Flight Control, Red Flight ready for departure," Luke said into his mic.

"Red Flight, cleared for departure," the controller instructed. Luke brought power to the engines and flew his X-Wing through the magcon field and out into space with Cheriss following close behind. He turned his fighter to the outbound heading R2 had suggested.

"Artoo, show navigational data on the display," Luke said. He gasped in horror as he saw their destination. "Artoo, please tell me you've made an error."

Negative. This is the destination programmed by Admiral Ackbar. R2 scrolled across Luke’s display.

"Figures. Isn’t that just our luck," Luke sighed as he input the information into the navacomputer. "Artoo, send navigational data to Sabre," he instructed.

A few moments later, the course was set. Luke pulled the lever sending his fighter into hyperspace with Cheriss following directly behind.

Wedge sat in the cockpit of his X-Wing as he streaked across Hoth’s frozen landscape. They had been on planet for a little over three weeks and life there was getting easier. The planners of the refurbished base had added many more creature comforts since his last stay on the planet. Of course, his pilots still complained, since that is what pilots like to do best. Nevertheless, Hoth wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

The squadrons were out doing some low level flight training this early morning and Wedge was at the head of the formation of X-Wings. He led the flights through the last turn out of a deep ravine and made a turn heading them back to base. He did not realize that someone lurked above waiting to strike.

Luke maneuvered his X-Wing into Hoth's atmosphere and noted on his scanners that eighteen X-Wings were flying low heading towards the base. Luke smirked as the fighter pilot in him took over. He probably should just tell approach he was up there, but that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun.

Luke reached out with the Force to communicate with Cheriss. ‘Follow my lead. Time to wake those guys up.’ Luke reached out with the Force again to cloud the minds of the pilots, as well as the sensor operators back at the base.

The two X-Wings streaked towards the ground. They slashed past the flights of X-wings and sharply pulled up only a few meters above the frozen planet’s surface just in front of the formation under Wedge’s command. Luke and Cheriss pushed their fighters to maximum speed and pulled up sharply executing perfectly timed, synchronous barrel rolls.

******************

Wedge shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he realized that he hadn’t been paying very close attention to his surroundings. He looked at his sensors just as the two X-wings roared past and performed rolls directly off his nose.

Wedge grumbled, "Hot shots. Gate, who are those pilots?"

Unknown. Neither T-65 belongs to Rogue or Wraith Squadron, Wedge read on his display as Gate answered him.

Wedge looked at the X-Wings. They both had New Republic markings. "Unidentified X-Wings, this is Rogue Leader. Identify yourselves," Wedge spoke into his comm unit.

"Hi Wedge," a male voice replied.

Disbelief warred with recognition as he heard the voice. "Luke? Is that you?" Wedge asked hesitantly.

A chuckle came back across the comm unit. "It is. Before you ask what I am doing here, it is a very long story. I’ll explain on the ground."

"Great, see you in the hanger. Rogue Leader out," Wedge said as he leaned back into his pilot couch. "I wonder what this is about…" Wedge mumbled to himself. "Well, I guess I’ll find out soon enough."

*****************

The X-Wings quickly made their way the rest of the distance to the Hoth base. Luke and Cheriss pulled up and circled to allow the squadrons to land first. They followed the last pair of fighters into the hanger.

Luke landed his fighter in an open space in the large hanger and Cheriss settled her fighter down next to his. Luke popped open the canopy. "Artoo, shut her down." The droid tooted his consent and Luke climbed down the ladder to see Wedge walking rapidly across the hanger towards him.

Luke came to attention in front of his fighter just as Wedge approached. Wedge stopped short. Something wasn’t right. Wedge looked Luke up and down. Then he noticed.

"Luke, what did they do to you? Did they call you back to active service?" Wedge asked.

"No, General Antilles." Luke responded stone faced and at attention.

Wedge slugged Luke in the shoulder. "Cut it out."

Luke broke down laughing and the two men hugged. "Great to see you, Wedge." Luke handed Wedge a data pad. "These are my orders, sir." Wedge took the data pad and quickly looked it over.

Cheriss had just finished shutting down her X-Wing and was walking over towards the group. Tycho, Wes and Hobbie trotted over to greet her. Wedge smiled and waved. She flashed him a return smile and waved before turning her attention to her friends that came over to greet her.

"Well Luke, it looks like we have a lot to talk about. Lets go get some fried tauntaun and catch up." Wedge smirked.

Luke groaned. "Please tell me you have better food than that here now."

Wedge smiled. "Of course. You can get tauntaun cooked many different ways now."

Luke just shook his head. The gathered pilots looked on in awe. First, that was Luke Skywalker, Hero of the Rebellion and Jedi Master. Second, Wedge appeared happier than he had been in quite some time. And that more than anything else, made the pilots very happy.

The pilots helped Luke and Cheriss unload their gear and get to their assigned rooms. Since the base had only about half of it’s potential pilot complement, each pilot was assigned a room of their own. After the two new comers had gotten settled in, Luke, Wedge, Tycho and Face went to the briefing room. Cheriss was taken to the dining facility to get some food and to meet the other pilots.

Luke sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Face, who was staring at him like a star struck fool. Face walked over to him and extended his hand. "I am Garik Loran, but everyone calls me Face. It is an honor to meet you Master Skywalker."

Luke extended his hand. "I am not sure you will be saying that in a minute Face, but its nice to meet you too. And it’s General Skywalker for the time being." Luke smirked.

Face shrugged. "Um…ok, General."

Wedge looked at the datapad. "Well, it appears that we will be under going some organizational changes. General Skywalker will be temporarily taking command of Wraith Squadron and will be in charge of all ground operations during his tenure with us."

Face only nodded as Wedge continued. "As a result, Face will become Executive officer of the Squadron until this mission is completed. Cheriss Ke Hanadi will also be assigned to Wraith Squadron and will be working closely with General Skywalker…" Wedge looked at Luke with a surprised expression on his face. "…allowing her to continue her studies of the Force?!"

Luke smiled. "That fact was uncovered during her pilot training."

Wedge shrugged and shook his head trying to regain his composure. "More information will be forthcoming. There is also information about the X-wing prototypes in this data pad."

Immediately following their deployment to Hoth, Wedge had informed his squadron commanders of the mission to test fly the new X-wing. They were all anxiously awaiting that part of the mission to begin. However, they still had not been told that the mission also called for a strike against the Imperials once the testing phase was completed.

As he relayed the information, the faces of the gathered pilots lit up. "It looks like we have the basic flight manual for it here. It also confirms delivery of the fighters in about two weeks."

Luke nodded. "Well then, General. I think it’s time for a meeting to discuss what we know. And give our pilots the information about their new craft."

Wedge smiled. "I couldn’t agree more General."

"Before we go, we should all sit and discuss the organization of the two squadrons. We should also give General Skywalker the files on the people who will be under his command," Tycho stated.

Luke nodded. "I think we should get some food and discuss the matter over dinner."

The group voiced its agreement and they stood to go the mess hall. "Wedge, all jokes a side, you really did improve the menu right?" Luke asked as they walked. His question was met with the boisterous laughing of the three other officers.

Wedge did his best Wes Janson impression and turned to Luke. "Yub yub, General." The officers laughed all the way to the mess hall.

****************

For the next several hours, the three officers brought Luke up to speed on the personnel of the two squadrons and any other pertinent information they could think of. During that time, they composed an organizational chart of the squadrons. After that was done, the four decided they would have their first briefing the next morning at 0800 and sent the word out.

Morning was going to come very early for everyone, since they had all stayed up well into the night making new friends and getting reacquainted with old ones.

The pilots gathered in the briefing room the next morning, looking tired and hung over. It had been a fun night the evening before and they would spend most of the day recovering. Wedge and Luke were already there when the first pilots entered a few minutes before the scheduled start time.

When everyone had arrived and were seated, Luke began to hand out data cards. When they were turned on, the Rogue and Wraith Squadron crests appeared on the screen. The next screen displayed the words ‘Classified’ over the symbol of New Republic Intelligence. The pilots then input their access codes and the data pads became active. The first document that appeared was the new organizational chart for the two squadrons.

The charts showed each pilot with their respective wingman noted directly below them. Each Element had a two wing pair except for the commander’s element which consisted of only himself and his wingman.

Task Force Commander: General Wedge Antilles  
Ground Force Commander: General Luke Skywalker  
Rogue Squadron  
Element 1  
General Wedge Antilles – Rogue Leader - Task Force Commander/ Squadron Commander  
Lieutenant Inyri Forge – Rogue 11  
Element 2  
Colonel Tycho Celchu – Rogue 1 - Executive Officer/Element Leader  
Lieutenant Nawara Ven – Rogue 2  
Lieutenant Wes Janson – Rogue 3  
Lieutenant Hobbie Klivian – Rogue 4  
Element 3  
Captain Corran Horn – Rogue 9 - Element Leader  
Lieutenant Ooryl Qyrgg – Rogue 10  
Lieutenant Myn Donos – Rogue 5  
Lieutenant Gavin Darklighter – Rogue 6  
Wraith Squadron   
Element 1   
General Luke Skywalker- Wraith Leader - Ground Assault Commander/ Squadron Commander   
Flight Officer Cheriss Ke Hanadi – Wraith 4   
Element 2   
Lieutenant Garik Loran – Wraith 1 - Executive Officer/Element Leader   
Flight Officer Voort saBinring – Wraith 8   
Flight Officer Shalla Nelprin – Wraith 9   
Flight Officer Elasarr Targon – Wraith 11  
Element 3   
Lieutenant Kell Tainer – Wraith 3 - Element Leader   
Flight Officer Hohass Ekwesh – Wraith 6   
Lieutenant Tyria Sarkin – Wraith 2   
Lieutenant Dia Pissak – Wraith 7

Each pilot looked over the datapad and there was hushed talking between some of the pilots. Wedge cleared his throat and began to speak after he felt everyone had looked over the chart. "For you Wraiths, I would like to introduce you to your new, temporary squadron commander; General Luke Skywalker."

Luke waved as the pilots applauded. Reaching out with the Force, Luke sensed no ill will or bad feelings about his appointment and Face’s temporary step down.

Wedge smiled. "I am sure that you will make sure he will never forget his time with the Wraiths." A chuckled filled the room and when the laughter died down Wedge continued. "I would also like to introduce you to a new addition to Wraith Squadron, Flight Officer Cheriss Ke Hanadi of Adumar. I am sure her experience with the squadron will be equally traumatizing." That comment met with even more laughter.

Wedge cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Now for the serious part. I would like to point out that each of those data pads contains a highly classified document. It is my pleasure to announce that the individuals sitting in this room will be the test pilots for a new X-wing variant designated the T-65XF."

A look of bewilderment came across the faces of the gathered pilots. Then a cheer went up among them. Excited chatter permeated the briefing room. Wedge let the pilots bask in their excitement for a few minutes before calling for everyone's attention again to continue with the briefing.

"Our schedule has just become very busy because our mission is now truly two-fold. First, we must familiarize ourselves with the systems and estimated performance characteristics of the new X-wings that should be arriving in the next few weeks. Second, we need to begin working together as a team with our new members." Wedge said.

Luke stepped forward and addressed the gathered pilots. "To accomplish this, we are going to be running combined air and ground exercises over the next few weeks."

"We will also spend time studying about our new craft and setting up test flight schedules." Tycho added. "I have taken this on as my pet project. Each of the early phase test flights will be made with three fighters, the test platform and two chase craft."

Corran raised his hand with a question. "Has anything been put down yet about the pilot schedule or the test schedule?"

"Not yet. I am assuming by your question that you want an early flight in the first phase of testing?" Tycho asked.

Corran responded with a grin, "Of course, sir."

Tycho smirked in response. "We’ll let you know."

"Unless anyone has any questions, you have the rest of the day to yourselves to catch up on individual projects and begin looking at the manuals for the T-65XF. We will be releasing a training schedule at tomorrow morning’s briefing." Wedge looked around. "Any questions."

When there were none, Wedge dismissed the pilots. Luke, Tycho, Wedge, and Face sat down to hammer out a training schedule. They then dove into discussions of flight testing for the new X-wings.


	4. Chapter 4

A huge smile spread across Corran Horn's face. He was looking at the list posted outside the briefing room that detailed the first five scheduled flight tests of the new X-wing. He was scheduled to pilot the first flight. The test would be a simple one, studying atmospheric handling and capabilities.

Corran had been working closely with Luke and Cheriss for the past two weeks. He had spent much of his off time helping Luke train the fledgling Jedi as well as improving his own skills. Cheriss was a natural. She had the greatest potential Corran had seen since Kyp Durron a few years earlier.

The three had spent a great deal of time, expanding upon their understanding of The Force. In Corran’s mind, Luke had come a long way since he had attended the Jedi Academy at Yavin IV. Luke’s ability to teach and adapt his teachings to each individual had improved greatly. Corran found himself much more at ease and willing to accept Luke’s teachings.

The excitement on base had been building rapidly over the last few days. The new fighters were due to arrive any day. The pilots felt that they had learned as much as they could with the generic exercises they had been participating in. They would not be able to accomplish anything more until they knew the specific mission goal. Unfortunately, neither Luke nor Wedge had any kind of details about the attack portion of their mission.

The pilots had just finished lunch when Wedge’s comlink beeped with a message. He was informed that Home One had just arrived in orbit and that they were deploying twelve heavy transports to bring cargo down to the base.

When people noticed that Wedge was on his comlink, the room fell silent and those gathered looked at Wedge expectantly. Wedge put away his comlink and stood. "Well, it looks like our new toys have arrived."

Before the words were even out of his mouth pilots jumped up, leaving half-eaten meals, and ran towards the hanger area. Luke walked over to Wedge and the two headed off towards the hanger.

"Like kids on their birthday, huh?" Wedge said to Luke.

Luke smirked. "You are just as excited as they are. You might be able to keep it off your face, but I can still tell."

Wedge shrugged. "Could never fool you could I?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope, not even before I began my Jedi studies in earnest."

The two laughed as they entered the hanger. All the members of the two squadrons were gathered. They peered out the open doors to the frozen landscape outside in front of the base. Twelve heavy transports had landed there. As they watched, crews began to unload large repulsor sleds. Upon them sat large wooden crates. The crates were so large the gathered pilots figured that fully assembled X-wings sat within them.

The sleds were brought into the hanger and the crates were offloaded into the open spaces. Since only about twenty-five percent of the hanger was being used by the squadron’s X-wings there was a lot of room for the new arrivals.

After all the cargo was off loaded and the mundane supplies were stored, the transports left the planet to return to orbit.

Once the transports had gone, the crews left behind as well as the Rogue and Wraith maintenance crews, began to open the twenty crates around the bay. They peeled away the first crate to reveal an X-wing fighter; a new Incom T-65XF X-Wing Space Superiority Starfighter. It was beautiful. The only detail that made the pilots cringe was that the fighter was painted the same bright orange as their flight suits.

The gathered pilots began to surround the new fighter scrutinizing every inch of it. Its basic design was very similar to the T-65AC4. The only easily apparent modification was the addition of a small ion cannon to each of the S-foils. The cannon folded into a small recess in the S-foil when they were closed so that the barrel extended out from the foil. When S-foils were deployed out, the cannon folded out to hang directly below the laser cannon. The other improvements were not apparent to the naked eye.

There had been many invisible modifications and improvements to the fighter. Primarily those modifications increased the fighter’s shield strength, firepower, fuel efficiency, range and overall speed and handling. From only the specs, the pilots believed that their dream fighter had arrived and by the looks of the spacecraft, with the exception of its current paint scheme, they were correct.

Wedge looked at the happy faces of the gathered pilots. "Ok, people. Let’s allow the maintenance people to do their job. Captain Horn, looks like your first flight will be tomorrow at 1200. Colonel Celchu and I will be flying as your chase."

Corran nodded. "Yes, sir!" He grinned enthusiastically.

Wedge picked up a datapad that had accompanied the first crate. He glanced at the information it contained. "I will be assigning fighters this afternoon. We’ll give the maintenance crews a chance to get things settled. Then this afternoon you’ll have to opportunity to come back and set up your fighter to your liking. Also be aware that even with the upgrade to your astromechs they will still need a chance to integrate their systems with the new fighters. I recommend you bring them along."

Wedge looked around for questions. He received none and dismissed the gathered pilots.

The first flight on the T-65XF the next day was a complete success. The rest of the testing phase of the craft went by without any major problems. During that time the pilots familiarized themselves with their new fighter and its capabilities.

Everyone was impressed with the speed and maneuverability of the new X-wings. They could best a TIE Interceptor in both maneuverability and speed with ease. However, it still had the durability and reliability of their beloved X-wings.

Luke Skywalker sat in his new X-wing with R2-D2 behind him. This was the last flight trial in the initial testing. Each flight was composed of an X-wing XF and a standard X-wing. The two squadrons were each composed of five T-65XFs and five T-65AC4s as they performed advanced maneuvers in the space surrounding Hoth.

Luke had just completed his last set of maneuvers and wheeled the fighter back towards Hoth when a Victory Class Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace on the far side of the system. Luckily, Home One was on station above the planet. Just as Luke keyed his comm unit to inquire about the new arrival, a wing of TIE Bombers poured from the ship's launch bay.

Luke quickly released the transmit button and waited. "Rogue and Wraith Squadrons. Imperial Star Destroyer Fury has entered the system and is deploying TIE Bombers. X-wing XF’s are to engage the incoming bombers and the remaining X-wings are to return to the base to recover the prototype fighters. They are then to rejoin the fight," a controller’s voice ordered.

Luckily the bombers were still twenty klicks out and that allowed the Alliance squadrons some time to organize. Wedge’s voice came over the comm unit. "X-wing XFs form by pairs as follows: Rogue Leader and Rogue One, Wraith Leader and Rouge Nine, Rogue Three and Rogue Five, Wraith One and Wraith Two, Wraith Three and Wraith Nine."

The XFs were beginning to break into pairs and turn to engage the dupes when Wedge spoke to the departing X-wings. "Rogue Four, Rogue Leader. Take command of the new group when you arrive planet side. Break everyone into pairs and come up to reengage."

Hobbie’s voice came back, "You got it, Rogue Leader."

Luke saw Corran form up on his wing as they flew towards the incoming bombers. Luke switched the weapon's selector over to proton torpedoes. Luke reached out with the Force and could feel Corran doing the same. He could feel the anger and aggression of the pilots flying towards them.

Luke acquired a target and when R2 sounded a solid lock he fired. With the torpedo speeding away towards its target, Luke turned the fighter hard to port and switched to lasers. He pointed the nose of his fighter towards another incoming flight of TIE Bombers. When he was still quite some distance beyond normal firing range, he reached out and allowed his senses to guide him. Luke squeezed the trigger and shot bolt after bolt of lasers into the flight of TIE Bombers destroying all four before they even came into normal firing range. He glanced at his sensors and noticed that Corran was just now engaging the flight adjacent to the one Luke had just destroyed.

"Good shooting, Wraith Leader," Wedge said through his comm unit. It always amazed Wedge how well Jedi could perform doing anything. 'No time to dwell on that now,' Wedge thought as he fired a proton torpedo at the leader of the next wave of bombers. Wedge followed the torpedo in while he switched to lasers. The torpedo found its mark and the dupe exploded brilliantly.

Wedge had swung in on the tail of one of the bombers when they fired their first salvo at Home One. A second salvo immediately followed. Wedge looked at his sensors. The remaining twenty-eight TIE bombers had sent a stream of fifty-six torpedoes towards Home One.

As Wedge looked on in horror, he saw the turbo lasers of Home One desperately trying to shoot down the incoming torpedoes. Wedge began firing over the dupes in an effort to hit some of the torpedoes before they were out of range. Two of the torpedoes exploded as Wedge's lasers intercepted them. The rest headed on towards Home One without further intervention.

Cheriss pushed her fighter to maximum speed as she followed Hobbie toward the shattered flights of TIE bombers. They were reforming and setting up for another attack run on Home One. The astromechs aboard each fighter in Hobbie’s elements received targeting data from his R2 unit.

Cheriss selected torpedoes and brought the target box over the bomber she had been assigned to target. Sabre’s beeping grew steadier and quicker until he sounded a solid tone and the box in the HUD went red. Cheriss squeezed the trigger and set a torpedo lancing toward the dupe.

With her first shot on the way, she quickly selected her secondary target. Almost instantly Sabre indicated a good lock and she fired again. She looked back up and saw a wave of torpedoes rushing towards the dupes. She watched her first torpedo track its target. It impacted solidly, leaving a cloud of particles where the bomber used to be.

Cheriss yelped with glee at her first kill. A moment later, her second torpedo slammed into the other TIE, shattering it. She worked to calm herself and get back to business. She appraised the destruction the barrage of torpedoes from her element had caused.

She was getting her emotions under control as Hobbie turned his fighter away from the decimated TIEs.

Wedge was looking down at his sensors as he turned back to engage the dupes. He noticed ten X-wing XFs ascending from Hoth's surface. The fighters unleashed a similar barrage of proton torpedoes destroying most of the remaining Dupes. When Wedge discovered the dupes were no longer a threat, he turned towards Home One just in time to see a tremendous explosion as the TIEs' torpedoes struck the cruiser.

It appeared that the gunners aboard Home One had managed to intercept some of the torpedoes, but not nearly enough. Fires burned on the bow of the ship and it was obvious that the bow shield had collapsed under the impacts of that many torpedoes. Home One turned its bow away from the Imperial Star Destroyer and headed towards its exit vector. Wedge pointed the nose of his fighter towards Home One and keyed his comm unit. "Rogues and Wraiths stay in the pairs you are in and assemble to escort Home One out of system."

The X-wings had just formed up in a defensive ring around Home One when two ships slashed across her nose as they emerged from hyperspace. An Imperial Star Destroyer Mark II and an interdictor cruiser. Wedge's sensor screen updated and identified the two ships as The Cobra and The Enslaver respectively. He saw TIE Defenders start to pour from the launch bays of the Impstar Deuce.

Wedge groaned, "Just like the simulation". Wedge sighed and keyed his comm unit, "All fighters break and engage. Fire at will. And may the Force be with you."

Cheriss turned her fighter to follow Hobbie towards the incoming TIE Defenders. Her chest tightened with fear. This is just like the simulation that had killed her and her squadron mates over and over again. She caught herself and took a deep breath. She quickly went through a relaxation technique she had learned from Luke and Corran. She centered her feelings and reached out with the Force. She watched in her mind and on her sensors as the flights of fighters slashed past each other, firing almost continually.

Cheriss centered her sights on a TIE Defender as it flashed by and let loose a quad blast of both lasers and ion cannons. Most of the shots missed but a laser bolt hit the shields just as the azure lighting of her Ion cannon impacted and arched across the ships surfaces. Most of the ship's systems failed in a hail of sparks as Cheriss turned her fighter to follow. She shifted her lasers to single fire and turned off her ion cannons. She fired again, her lasers lancing the ion engine housing. The craft exploded and its twin engines spiraled away from the shatter hull and exploded. 'That's number three,' she thought excitedly.

Cheriss turned her fighter back to take her proper position on Hobbie's wing. As she turned, she saw a Defender moving into firing position on his tail. "Rogue Four, break down!" She shouted as she filled the space around the trip with sizzling laser bolts. Hobbie’s X-wing broke down and away from the Defender, which followed the X-wing directly into Cheriss stream of lasers. The bolts pummeled and collapsed the trip’s shields. Cheriss turned to follow the fighter as it tried to break her pursuit. She fired again and saw the bolts impact the ships upper hull. The Defender's top solar panel vaporized and the stricken fighter spun out of control towards Hoth.

"Nice shooting, Wraith Four!" Cheriss heard Hobbie say excitedly over the comm. "That's four! Almost there." Cheriss smiled as she heard the words. It was nice to know her wing leader was paying attention to her progress. She indulged in the feeling for a moment before she realized that now was not the time to pat herself on the back.

She quickly repositioned to follow Hobbie as he pulled his X-wing through the bottom of a Split-S to reengage the TIEs. He came in behind a TIE Defender that was on Ooryl's tail. The defender had odd symbols painted all over it. Cheriss did not recognize them, but they made her apprehensive, as if they meant something sinister.

Hobbie fired but the defender rolled quickly away and came back across Ooryl's tail hammering him mercilessly. As Hobbies lasers began to track truer the trip was forced to break off its pursuit of Ooryl. They glanced over at Ooryl’s X-wing, relieved it showed no damage after the barrage had finished. "Rogue Ten, report." Cheriss heard Hobbie say through the comm unit.

"Rear shields down to eleven percent. No structural damage," Ooryl responded.

"Wow," she heard Hobbie say, his words mimicking her thoughts. The X-wing XF was living up to the expectations and more. She looked over to Home One and saw that the ship was in severe danger. The Impstar Deuce was pummeling her and even though she was returning the damage, she was looking the worse for wear. Fires were burning along most of Home One's bow.

Cheriss turned her fighter to follow Hobbie as he pursued the sinister looking TIE Defender. She would be there to back up her wing leader. ‘And be in a position to make that Defender number five. Making me an instant Ace,’ she thought as she excitedly tapped her fingers on her control stick.

A flash of light drew her attention. She looked up to see a ship emerge from hyperspace. It was another Mon Calamari cruiser, The Mon Ramonda. Four Corellian corvettes followed her out of hyperspace. Home One turned her bow towards the incoming capital ships as they moved to engage the Imperial forces.

Cheriss turned her attention back to the swirling dogfight going on around her. She extended her senses to get a better grasp on the battle. As she did, she felt the presence of another Jedi. However, the presence was dark. She could tell it was the pilot of Defender with the strange symbols painted all over the hull. She drew herself in as Luke and Corran had taught her. She did not want to alert the person to her presence.

As Hobbie and Cheriss pursued the fighter, it skittered and danced in front of them. Cheriss felt a presence in her mind. At first she thought it was Luke, but then she realized in horror that it was not. She felt every fear and inadequacy she had ever known begin to well up inside of her. Cheriss imagined every horrible death she had narrowly escaped while blastsword dueling on Adumar. She felt the sting of her failure as she tried to learn to fly, but her dizziness and nausea kept her from becoming a pilot.

Cheriss’ eyes rolled back in her head as she began to lose consciousness. Blood dripped down from her ears and nose. She felt as if an unseen force was crushing her. Her breathing was labored as an invisible hand closed around her throat. She saw she was heading out into open space as the world turned black around her.

Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. Luke quickly fired a quad laser shot at the Defender he was pursuing, vaporizing the fighter whose shields Corran had already weakened. He reached out with his senses and felt the dark side power surging from one of the trips. He quickly rolled his fighter in the direction of the disturbance. He checked his sensors to make sure Corran had followed him.

Luke accelerated the X-wing to its maximum speed and began firing at the Defender at maximum range. Corran joined him in sending a barrage of lasers and ion blasts at the TIE. Luke reached out with his senses and surrounded Cheriss with an aura of light and healing. Luke felt the tendrils of dark side power retreating from his light. Luke continued to fire furiously at the TIE Defender landing several hits on its shields.

Luke felt grave danger as R2 signaled there were two concussion missiles coming at his fighter. He fired one last time scoring a hit on the defender, doing significant damage but not destroying the fighter then turned his fighter to avoid the incoming missile. Luke saw the damaged defender turn and retreat towards the Star Destroyer Fury.

Luke maneuvered his X-wing through some severe twists and turns to avoid the incoming missile. He felt the missile exploded well behind him, drawing only a little power from his rear shield. He turned his fighter to pursue Cheriss. "Artoo, contact Sabre and have him bring their X-wing to zero thrust. Let Hobbie know what you’re doing." R2 beeped and acknowledgment as Luke heard Hobbie’s voice through his comm unit.

"Control, this is Rogue Four. Wraith Four is injured and we need an evac shuttle to tractor her and her fighter in." Hobbie requested.

A voice came back through the comm. "Wraith Leader, this is Mon Ramonda Control. We will dispatch a shuttle as soon as the fighters deploy."

"Acknowledged," Luke stated as he reached out with the Force. He sensed Cheriss life energy. She was hurt but still alive. Hobbie slowed and held position near her X-wing.

Luke watched as fighters began to pour out of the Mon Ramonda’s launch bays. He watched the TIE Defenders turn and head out of the system. The interdictor powered down its gravity wells and within moments the remaining Imperial ships escaped to hyperspace. Luke glanced at his sensors to see none of the Rogues nor Wraith had been shot down. Both Star Destroyers and the Interdictor had escaped, but fourteen Defenders were destroyed.

Luke heard Wedge’s voice coming through his comm unit. "Home One Control, this is Rogue Leader. What are your orders?"

Admiral Ackbar’s gravely voice came back with a response. "There has been heavy damage to Home One. Rogue and Wraith Squadrons stand by for orders."

"Rogue Leader, acknowledged," Wedge answered. "Rogue and Wraiths, deploy in a defensive screen around Home One. Report any significant damage."

No replies came for Wedge’s query. Luke watched as the rescue shuttle positioned itself near Cheriss’ X-wing and began tractoring it towards Mon Ramonda. Luke watched as it neared and a ship emerged from hyperspace. It was a Super Star Destroyer with markings of the New Republic. Luke’s sensors labeled it The Lusankya.

"Rogue and Wraith Squadrons, this is Home One control. Recover aboard Lusankya is Launch Bay One. Rescue Shuttle Tydirium recover aboard Lusankya then return to Mon Ramonda." The controller’s voice ordered over the comm unit.

"Acknowledged, Control," Wedge responded as Luke turned his attention towards the Lusankya. Luke watched as two squadrons of X-wings, a squadron of A-wings and a squadron of Y-wings deployed from the launch bays. Some of the X-wings wagged their wings as they passed Rogue squadron.

The group of X-wings approached the Lusankya and lined up to land. Luke followed the others into the bay and guided his fighter to a quick but successful landing. He told R2 to shut the fighter down and open the canopy. Luke jumped out of the cockpit using the Force to guide him to a soft landing on the deck.

Luke ran over to where a med team was lowering Cheriss’ unconscious body to the waiting repulsor couch. Luke could feel that she was still alive but very weak. The attack that was made on her was nearly fatal. Had it not been for Luke and Corran’s interference Cheriss would most likely be one with the Force.

Luke, Wedge, Corran, Tycho, Janson and Hobbie followed Cheriss and the med team to the infirmary. The med team took her into the ward and prevented the pilots from following them inside. "One of the doctors will be out to speak with you as soon as possible, sir. You’ll need to wait out here until then," one of the med techs said to Wedge on his way through the door.

Wedge looked to the gathered pilots, then spoke to Hobbie, "What happened out there?"

Hobbie shrugged. "I don’t know. One second she was fine the next she was flying straight ahead and wouldn’t respond to comm calls. About that time General Skywalker had his Artoo unit communicate with hers and cut power to her engines before she drifted further into space. I covered her until the rescue shuttle arrived. I did several flybys to see if I could see anything wrong with her ship. I found nothing."

"That’s because the damage had been done to her," Corran said just as Wedge was about to ask more questions. "There was a sith in that Defender."

"A sith?!" Wedge snarled.

"I am afraid so. He nearly killed Cheriss before she knew what was happening," Luke said. "He is strong in the ways of the Force."

"How are we going to be able to deal with someone like that?" Wedge asked.

"We’ll have to take care of him," Corran answered gesturing between himself and Luke. "Now that we know he’s out there we know we need to search for him."

"What did he do to her?" Tycho asked looking a little pale.

"He tried to choke her to death, using telekinetic powers," Luke answered. Tycho shivered. No one needed more description or discussion since everyone gathered had heard of Darth Vader doing the same thing to enemies and incompetent subordinates alike.

"Well, it looks like we wait." Wedge sighed. "Luke, I assume you and Corran are going to wait here." Luke nodded in response. "Call my comlink the moment you hear anything."

"Sure thing Wedge." Luke smiled encouragingly. "She’ll be fine, don’t worry."

Wedge smiled and he and the other pilots headed off to their quarters.

Cheriss felt nauseous and dizzy as she opened her eyes. A horrible pain seared her throat as she swallowed and turned her head to look around. The world was tinted pink. She looked around and saw Luke and Corran smirking and waving at her. She realized she was floating in a bacta tank.

She tried to clear the fog of pain from her mind and relax. When she had partially succeeded she reached out with Force to Luke and Corran. They heard her call faintly. What happened to me?

You were attacked by a sith, who was flying one of the TIEs. She heard Corran speak strongly but soothingly back to her.

You are safe now and healing, Luke reassured her. You need to work to heal your body in addition to what the bacta and natural rest are doing for you. Luke’s voice in her head was incredibly soothing. With each thought, she grew more relaxed and comfortable.

We will work with you to help you heal. Luke motioned Corran to the door. We’ll let you rest for now, however. We’ll be back in the morning. Luke smiled.

Good shooting out there kid. You got four, almost an instant Ace, nice first time out. Corran waved as the two Jedi left the med bay.

Cheriss waved weakly at her two departing friends. A feeling of disappointment crept in as she felt her eyes begin to flutter closed. ‘Almost, that is always the way with me. I get so close, but always fall short,’ she thought as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Cheriss spent the next few days healing in the bacta tank. She had extensive internal injuries caused by the attack from the Dark Jedi. However, with the help of the Force as well as Luke and Corran she healed quickly and thoroughly.

Each pilot took some time out to visit her, either individually or in groups. Tycho, Hobbie and Wes spent almost an hour there, giving her little gifts and words of encouragement. They were so proud of her accomplishments during the battle and did not hesitate to tell her so.

The day following the ambush at Hoth, Admiral Ackbar arrived on the Lusankya. Home One had suffered an incredible amount of damage before her attackers were driven off. She was being taken back to Mon Calamari to undergo repairs and Admiral Ackbar moved to take command of the Lusankya and conduct the operation from the Super Star Destroyer.

During the days immediately following the battle, each and every aspect of it was gone over in the debriefings. The overwhelming opinion was that the T-65XF was the best fighter any of the pilots had every flown. It was faster, more maneuverable and better armed then the T-65AC4. Its shield capability and resilience made it a pilot’s dream. Two of the craft had taken nearly full hits from concussion missiles but had suffered no damage. The impacted shield did not even fully weaken.

When Cheriss was discharged from the medical ward, she immediately went right back to training with Corran and Luke. She worked to strengthen herself and practice the skills that she would need when they eventually confronted the Sith again. Her perceived failures in the battle drove her even harder than before.

Admiral Ackbar had several briefings during the first few days to outline what was known about the piece of the Imperial Remnant that had attacked them. Admiral Huscte Guffris led the group, which was a small task force charged to control smuggling and criminal activity in the outer rim. His service record was nothing spectacular in either direction.

It was suspected that the Admiral and his task force were destroyed several years earlier. They reported an engagement with a large pirate band and were not heard from again, until about a year ago that is. At that time, the Admiral began making daring raids against the New Republic and non-imperial systems. Little else was known about his operation except that he had two Star Destroyers; a Victory Class and a Mark II along with an Interdictor Cruiser; the Fury, Cobra and Enslaver respectively.

He also had a planet side base on Tentrill III. Admiral Ackbar was waiting to receive one more intelligence report detailing the planet’s defenses and base layout. Then the final assault planning could begin.

After a month of seemingly endless waiting, the reports finally came in and the operation was about to begin. Wedge had managed to make use of some of that down time to try and get in touch with Iella. Since they had been under a communications black out for so long, he was anxious to make sure she was ok.

He pulled the few strings he had. Corran also contacted a few friends of his and between the two of them finally were able to find out some information. Iella was on a very minor undercover mission. She was expected to return to Coruscant in a few weeks. It appeared Wedge's worrying had been unnecessary.

All of the pilots had been gathered into the briefing room aboard the Lusankya. They chatted excitedly among themselves waiting for the briefing to begin. Cheriss was sitting in the front row with Corran discussing lightsaber tactics. Even though she had not made her own yet, she had been given one by Luke to train with and use until she could rectify that. Her loaned lightsaber was one of the artifacts recovered by Luke and Tionne during their investigations into Jedi history. It was believed that the lightsaber had been constructed just prior to the beginning of the Clone Wars. However, its owner and history remained a mystery.

The pilots all came to attention as Luke, Wedge and Ackbar entered the briefing room and made their way to the podium at the front of the room. When the three reached the podium, Admiral Ackbar motioned for everyone to be seated.

"First, I would like to congratulate you all on your hard work performing the necessary trials for the new T-65XF. I know it was not easy, but you all made it look that way." Ackbar led the gathered pilots in a round of applause for themselves.

"With the success of those trials, the decision has been made to test the X-wings XFs in a full-scale combat operation," Ackbar stated.

Wedge stepped forward. "The operation that we are about to outline for you is going to be a combined operation between the Lusankya battle group and the Rogue task force. The Lusankya battle group will be responsible for two missions. First, to engage and destroy the planetary defenses, Admiral Guffris' capital ships and space bound defenses. Second, they are going to stage a ground attack designed to pull away the majority of Admiral Guffris' ground forces."

Luke stepped forward and activated the holoprojector, which displayed a large fortress like building. The fortress sat on top of a jagged plateau. "This is the stronghold of the planet. We will be entering the facility through these doors." Luke hit a button on the holocontroller to show a set of metal doors embedded in the rock at the foot of the plateau.

Luke continued, "This is also the most likely location of the Dark Force Adept working for the Admiral. It is possible that this individual is not working alone and has apprentices or other adepts working with him. However, we won't know any more until we arrive on planet."

Corran stood and addressed the commanders, "How are we planning to deal with this potential threat?"

Luke looked at Wedge and Ackbar but they motioned him to field that one. "We have considered the possibility of asking for aid from some of the more experienced students from the Academy. However, it has been decided that we will not be exploring that option. First, none of the possible candidates has any military experience or experience with operations of this type. Second, New Republic Intelligence does not want to bring any non-military personnel in on this mission because of the need for security concerning the XF."

Corran nodded. Searching Luke’s surface feelings he could tell that this was not his vote, but he had been overruled. Corran smiled and reached out to communicate with Luke. That’s what you get for not asking for a promotion when agreeing to this assignment.

Luke turned to look at Corran and smiled in response, shaking his head and chuckling softly.

Wedge failed to notice the exchange between the Jedi and continued his part of the briefing. "Our portion of the mission will be to deploy Wraith Squadron onto the ground in preparation for an assault on the base compound. For this, both squadrons will deploy from the Lusankya before the final jump into the system. We will then jump in separately in our X-wings."

"The Lusankya, with her task force and fighters, will draw the Admiral’s forces into battle on the far side of the planet from the base. In addition, we will deploy a large ground force that will make its way towards the base. These two engagements will serve as a distraction for the main infiltration of Wraith Squadron and will aid them in the clean-up phase of the operation," Ackbar interjected. He then turned to Wedge and motioned for him to continue.

"We will delay our jump so that we arrive in system after the fleet battle has already begun. We will jump in system and make our way down to the planet as rapidly as possible. At that time both groups will land and Wraith Squadron will begin to make their way towards the base. Rogue Squadron will remain hidden on the ground to provide support if the Wraiths are discovered and air assets are deployed against them. If they enter the base undetected, they will transmit a code to inform us of that. We will then deploy to join the battle. Our primary mission will still be to support the Wraiths even after they have infiltrated the base.

"Once the Wraiths are on the ground, they will be responsible for doing as much damage to the command and control capabilities of the base as possible in preparation for the main ground assault. Second, and more difficult, they will be expected to eliminate the sith threat within the base." Wedge nodded to Luke, Corran and Cheriss. "This will primarily be their jobs. I don't want the rest of you trying to be heroes against him or they. If you do, we'll just be adding your name to the list of honored Rogue and Wraith dead. I don't want to be adding anyone's name to that list during this operation," Wedge said.

The pilots nodded their consent and understanding. Wedge looked around the room to see if there were any questions or comments. When he saw none, he continued, "There will be on minor change to the Rogue Squadron assignments. Corran will be flying with Myn as his wingman. Gavin will assume the position of flight leader and Ooryl will be his wingman."

The four pilots nodded. "Myn and Corran will be landing in a forward position so that Myn can provide sniper support. Their mission parameters will change by moment. General Skywalker and I will be deciding based on the situation what they will be doing. If neither of us are able to give orders, Captain Horn will have a lot of leeway to perform the mission as he deems appropriate."

"We will be running some simulations and training exercises over the next week. We are scheduled to begin the assault in nine days. In the meantime, maintenance will be painting the fighters and making sure they are completely ready to go. Any questions?"

"What is the paint scheme going to be?" Gavin asked.

"We will be painting them a dull black with New Republic and squadron heraldry. We will need them to be easily camouflaged while we are hiding in the forest."

"Any other questions?" Wedge looked around and when no one responded he dismissed the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Flight Officer Cheriss ke Hanadi sat in the cockpit of her T-65XF. She stared out through the canopy and saw the stars swirling around her craft as she traveled through hyperspace. Sabre tooted and scrolled a message across her screen stating that they would revert to realspace in one minute.

Cheriss straightened up and checked all the ships systems. Once she completed her checks, she waited. The stars around her became still and the planet Tentrill III appeared off her nose. She looked over the horizon of the planet and saw a fierce space battle being waged. The ships were far away but she saw the two enemy Star Destroyers, with their supporting ships, engaging the Lusankya and her task force. Starfighters flew around the capital ships like angry bees.

Cheriss knew that they had been instructed to maintain radio silence as they descended to the planet's surface. She immediately brought her X-wing into proper position to follow Luke to the planet. She pushed her throttle forward and accelerated to maximum speed. The flights of X-wings flew the short distance to the atmosphere with incredible speed.

As she had been ordered to, she kept her sensors in passive mode so it would be harder to detect her X-wing. She also kept her feelings closed in and hidden away during her approach. Luke and Corran had both warned that other force users on the planet might be able to detect any use of the Force by the Jedi.

The fighters screamed into the atmosphere of Tentrill III. Cheriss followed her wingmate as he led Wraith Squadron to their designated landing zone. The terrain below her was thinly forested. She scanned the area and studied the spot they were supposed to use as a landing zone. It consisted of several small fields surrounded by areas of thicker woods.

Cheriss engaged her repulsor engines as Luke brought them into a small clearing. He spun and guided his X-wing so it was almost completely hidden within the tree line. She found a similar spot where there was a hole in the trees, but the covering above was mostly unbroken. She guided her fighter to a soft landing and cracked open her canopy. Just as she looked up she saw two black X-wings roar past. She knew Myn and Corran were flying those X-wings and that they were moving to a spot on a nearby hill for Myn’s sniper assignment.

A few seconds later Rogue Squadron screamed by at tree top level. They performed a tight right turn and flew over to their landing zone about five klicks from the Wraith’s landing zone. There they would wait until scrambled by controllers on the Lusankya. In the mission profile, they were in a position to provide close air support as well as protecting the Wraiths from enemy craft. They would act as the Wraith’s insurance policy against unwanted visitors.

Cheriss jumped out of the cockpit and used the Force to guide her to the ground. "Sabre, keep all systems on standby. Be ready to depart at a moment’s notice. Ok?" Sabre tooted his acknowledgment as Cheriss opened the storage compartment and began to pull out the camouflage netting she would use to hide her fighter. Cheriss threw the netting into the air and reached out to guide it with a brief touch of the Force. She hung the netting from the trees around not on the fighter itself. This way she could get her fighter into the air much quicker.

She looked over her shoulder to see Luke aiding the other pilots to do the same thing she had done with her netting. She began to pull gear from the storage compartment of her fighter. She removed her flight suit and donned the camouflaged uniform of New Republic commandos. She clipped on her utility belt and hung the borrowed lightsaber from it. She slung her blastsword over her back and picked up her blaster rifle. She checked the power level of her rifle, picked up her pistol and did the same. She holstered her pistol as she turned to meet the rest of the Wraiths in the clearing.

She ran over to the clearing as the rest of the group gathered there. Luke spoke into his comlink to confirm that Myn and Corran were in position. Luke turned to address the group. "Everyone ready? Let's move out and be safe. Dia, you are on point. It should take us about twenty minutes to reach the base."

Everyone gathered their equipment and began walking through the forest in the direction of the Imperial base. The small game path through the forest was a fairly easy hike. Dia led the Wraiths at a slow but steady pace, watching both sides of the trail vigilantly for any potential dangers.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when they came to a small clearing with a ravine running along the eastern edge. Cheriss felt a tremor of danger through the Force, just as they were about half way across the clearing. An instant later she heard the whine of a blaster rifle. She looked up to see a red blaster bolt streak down from the hill where Myn was and enter the woods about twenty meters away.

"Everyone down!" Luke shouted as Cheriss was diving for the ground. The Wraiths went diving for cover as the clearing was filled with blaster bolts. Cheriss brought up her rifle and saw scout troopers lining the forest's edge on the opposite side of the clearing from the ravine. Cheriss reached out and let the Force guide her shots. She squeezed the trigger and sent a bolt towards a crouching trooper. The blast hit him square in the helmet, knocking it from his head and leaving a smoldering hole where his forehead should have been. The body twitched once then laid still. She sensed his life force dwindle then wink out all together.

Cheriss continued to spray blaster bolts towards the wood line. She saw Luke stand and heard the snaphiss of a lightsaber. The green blade came to life in Luke's hand. A hail of blaster fire came at Luke and he quickly parried the bolts sending them back in the direction of the firing scout troopers.

The Wraiths continued to fiercely exchange fire with the scout troopers. Luke ran down the line directing their fire. Cheriss pulled the empty powerpack from her blaster and slammed a fresh one home just as she felt a tremor in the Force. She rolled onto her back and sat up to look at the ravine directly behind the Wraiths. "Luke, behind you!" She shouted just as a figure jumped out of the ravine. He jumped higher than any human should have, at least a human unaided by the Force.

He landed with cat like grace. His long black hair ran down over his shoulders and covered his face. His piercing eyes, which were a deep yellow, almost glowed. He wore black pants and tank top, showing his rippling mussels glistening with sweat. She could feel the anger radiating from him. It was nearly overwhelming. He raised a blaster in his left hand and pointing it at Luke.

Cheriss reached down within and pushed him back as hard as she could. The incredible force hit him in the chest and sent him somersaulting back into the ravine as he fired the blaster. The first bolt was on target but was intercepted by Luke's green blade as he spun. Two more bolts sailed over his head. Luke glanced at Cheriss and nodded towards the ravine.

Cheriss dropped her blaster rifle and unclipped the lightsaber from her belt. She ignited it and the red blade came to life. The two ran towards the ravine and jumped off the edge. The two flipped through the air allowing the Force to guide them to a safe landing within striking distance of their intended target.

The man flashed an angry look at Cheriss. "Pathetic whelp. Feel the wrath of Darth Vitryll" He snarled as he ignited a yellow lightsaber that looked like caged lightning. He extended his left hand towards her just as she raised her lightsaber to strike. Blue lightning leapt from his fingertips. She tried to bring her blade down to block it but was not fast enough. The lightning washed over her as she screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Her lightsaber’s blade retreated into the hilt as it slid from her grasp.

Luke stepped forward and swung the blade at the dark Jedi. Luke’s green blade collided with Vitryll’s yellow one as the man parried his attack and swung for Luke’s legs. Luke reached out with the Force and levitated a rock in the path of the incoming blade and jumped back, kicking him in the face. Vitryll dropped to the ground with blood spilling from his nose.

Cheriss was slowly pulling herself up as Vitryll stood. Blood ran down from his nose as he glared at the two. His eyes rolled back in his head as a vortex of wind whirled around him kicking up dirt and stones. Cheriss extended her hand toward her wayward lightsaber and drew in to her. The lightsaber flew into her hand. She gripped it firmly and the red blade came back to life. The dark Jedi let loose the small storm he had created and the swirling vortex rushed towards the two Jedi. Luke and Cheriss stood firm against the on rushing cyclone with their lightsabers at the ready.

The winds whipped them. Luke and Cheriss ducked several large rocks sent in their direction. Luke swept his hand through the air and the wind died almost instantly. The whirling stones dropped to the ground as a look of horror creased Vitryll’s face, as he surveyed what Luke had done. With just a sweep of his hand, the Jedi Master had subdued the violent Force Storm.

Luke ran forward and pressed the attack. Vitryll raised his hand and sent a bolt of lightning out at the charging Jedi. Luke caught the bolt on the blade of his lightsaber. As the lighting ceased, Luke leveled his blade at the dark Jedi’s chest and lunged forward, driving the blade into his chest. The blade stopped when the hilt smashed into his breastbone and the green blade emerged from his back.

Luke leapt back as lightning flashed from Vitryll's eyes and began to dance all over his body. He stood there writhing as the lightning flashed and danced. A brilliant flash and the smell of ozone were accompanied by a deafening clap of thunder as the dark adept’s spirit exploded out from the broken shell of his dead body.

The explosion was so great that it knocked both Luke and Cheriss back almost ten feet back. A bolt of lightning struck Luke in the left arm just above the elbow burning him severely. Cheriss rolled along the ground but stopped suddenly as her shoulder and neck connected with a large boulder. She flopped over and laid still with her face in the dirt.

Cheriss blinked and felt a sticky liquid running down her face. She tried to clear the pain in her head and rolled over. She touched her face and her hand came away covered with blood. She looked over at Luke who was pulling himself up. The sound of blaster fire had stopped. She looked up and saw the Wraiths walking down a path into the ravine.

Luke got up and rushed over to Cheriss. He pulled a bandage from his pouch and pressed it against her head. Her hair was soaked with blood. She felt dizzy as she sat there. She could feel Luke using a healing technique to help to stop the flow of blood. "Looks like you hit your head pretty good," Luke said smirking slightly.

"Ummm…yeah," Cheriss stammered.

"You'll be ok," Luke said. "You did very well. It was a very difficult fight, but you stayed calm and let the Force be your guide."

Cheriss just nodded. As her head cleared, she could feel the ache where the lightning had seared her skin. Her bones seemed to ache with the very thought of the dark energy racing over her. She looked down and saw black burn marks on the front of her tunic.

Elasarr ran over to where Cheriss was slowly sitting up. He dropped his backpack next to her and began to fish out his medkit. "Have no fear young Jedi, I am here to attend to you." He began to pull out bandages and other medical supplies to tend to her wounds. He also pulled out some small piece of what appeared to be an animal horn and laid it next to her. "For good luck." He smirked.

The Wraiths fanned out around Luke, Cheriss and Elasarr as the devaronian tended to Cheriss' wounds. After a few minutes Cheriss was beginning to feel better as she used some Jedi pain controlling techniques. Luke aided her allowing even more progress to be made.

As Elasarr was finishing up with Cheriss, he grabbed a bacta patch from his case. Dia helped Luke roll up his sleeve to allow the medic to apply the bandage to the burn left by Vitryll's attack. Luke had rolled down his sleeve and was picking up his gear as Elasarr picked up his supplies after treating the two injured Jedi. Kell Tainer walked over and offered Cheriss his hand to help her up.

Cheriss had just stood when they heard the roar of X-wing engines and saw four X-wings streak by. An instant later another four flew over. Luke's comlink chirped. He listened for a moment then turned to the Wraiths. "Lets get moving. We have company. We need to move fast while the Rogues try to keep them off of us."

The Wraiths had just made it to the tree line when a TIE Defender flashed by. It had Sith symbols painted all over its hull.

Corran Horn laid next to Myn Donos on top of a large outcropping of rock over looking the Wraith's approach route to the Imperial base. Corran watched through a set of macrobinoculars as Luke and Cheriss battled the dark Jedi. Myn had just stopped firing, the last scout trooper falling to the sniper's bolts.

As Corran watched, the dark Jedi was impaled by Luke's blade. The fallen man had just been consumed by the very lightning he had wielded, when Corran’s comlink beeped. "Rouge Nine, This is Rogue Leader."

Corran picked up his comlink. "This is Rogue Nine, go."

"There are Defenders inbound to this area at a very high speed." Wedge's voice said through the comlink.

"Acknowledged…" Just as Corran was going to inform Wedge that he and Myn were going to stay in the sniper position ,a glimpse of the future flash in his mind. He saw the TIE Defender with the Sith markings twisting and turning through the sky firing at an X-wing. He realized it was his. He saw the pilot, an old woman with crazy white hair and weathered skin. The dark side had ravaged her body.

"Rogue Leader, Rogue Nine will go airborne and Rogue Five will stay in position for continued support," Corran spoke into his comlink as he jumped up and ran to his waiting fighter. "Whistler, start engines." He shouted as he climbed onto the S-foil and crawled over to the cockpit. The engines roared to life as he jumped into the cockpit and began to put on his enviro-gear and helmet. He was finishing when he saw four X-wings streak overhead and fly off into the distance. He lowered the canopy and engaged the repulsor lifts. Tree branches snapped as he rose from the ground and broke through the canopy the ship was hiding under.

Corran engaged the main engines and accelerated to fighting speed as he flew past the ravine the Wraiths were climbing out of. He looked down at his sensors and saw the flights of Rogue Squadron's X-wings heading to a high altitude to engage two full squadrons of TIE Defenders. He felt a tremor in the Force. He shook his head as he felt his senses become muddled and he reached out with the Force to see beyond the physical.

When he looked at his sensors again and saw that a lone trip climbing up from the surface to pursue the X-wings. He knew it had to be her. He quickly switched his selector to proton torpedoes and waited for Whistler to signal a lock. Whistler's tone turned steady and he squeezed the trigger. A torpedo streaked away from his fighter and he enabled both the laser and ion cannons.

Corran switched the cannons to single fire and closed on the Defender. The torpedo was getting closer and Corran began firing his cannons at well beyond maximum range hoping to spook her away from the X-wings. She was not fooled she began to fire on the last X-wing in the flight.

"Rogue Leader, Rogue Nine. Be advised, you have a trip trailing your formation," Corran said. He waited for a response. There were several seconds of silence. "Rogue Leader, Rogue Nine. Acknowledge," Corran said keying his comm. It was obvious that whatever she had done was distracting them from even hearing his comm calls.

The Sith pursued the flight of X-wings falling in behind Hobbie who was flying on Wes Janson’s wing. Hobbie appeared to hesitate as the lasers began to splash off his rear shield. After a moment, he managed to clear his head of confusion caused by the Sith and broke hard to port. Had he been in a normal X-wing, not an XF, he would have been destroyed if not dead. However, because of the XF’s improved shielding, he had only sustained damage to the aft of his ship.

The torpedo caught up to the Defender before she could unleash the finished shot at Hobbie’s X-wing. The hag broke her Defender up and to starboard. She then pulled her craft through a tight loop into a steep dive. Corran followed her through the maneuver. He fired a few shots at her as she dived but the shots did not find their mark. When the torpedo was almost on her and she was dangerously close to the ground, Corran began to pull up.

The hag streaked towards the ground. As the forest filled the transpasteel window and a crash seemed imminent, she pulled up and fully engaged her repulsor lifts. The torpedo tried to follow the tight climb as the Defender shot upward on it's repulsor lifts. Corran felt a strong force pull the torpedo into the ground guaranteeing that it could not follow the trip.

Corran quickly rolled his X-wing to track the quickly climbing Defender as behind him the torpedo slammed into the ground leaving a crater and sending dirt and shattered trees into the air. Corran looked at his sensors to see that Hobbie had returned to his wingman and the Rogues were just reaching the incoming TIEs.

Corran fired a snap shot with his lasers and ion cannons linked up, as the Defender flew by him. His shots missed cleanly. Corran’s speed carried him past the Defender, which was going much slower than he was. The hag quickly turned the Defender onto his tail and unleashed a barrage of laser bolts. The lasers drilled into his rear shield quickly draining power from them. Whistler screeched as Corran rolled his fighter in an attempt to dodge the incoming shots.

Corran felt his X-wing shudder as lasers slammed into the aft end of his craft. Corran pulled hard on the stick bringing his X-wing through a spiraling loop, which managed to shake the pursuing Defender. Corran rolled through the inverted and turned hard to end up on the tail of the fleeing TIE. However, the TIE was quickly accelerating away from Corran’s damaged X-wing. Corran looked at his instruments to see he was only getting sixty-five percent thrust from the engines.

Corran held the trigger down and fired the lasers and ion cannons as fast as they would cycle. The bolts slammed into the shields of the TIE draining away their energy. However, no bolts had pierced the shields before the Defender accelerated beyond their range.

Corran winged his fighter over and quickly dove towards the ground. He pulled up so he was skimming the treetops. He saw the Defender turning to make a head-to-head run with him. The TIE descended so the two fighters were streaking directly towards each other at a great speed a few meters above the trees.

Corran and the hag began to fire at maximum range. Corran’s vision was obscured by the laser splashing off his forward shields but knew his Force guided shots were doing the same to the oncoming TIE. Lasers broke through the X-wing’s forward shield and tore at it's nose. Corran made a last ditch effort and turned his fighter to the left to bring it directly inline with the oncoming Defender. The hag tried to go below the X-wing but did not fully succeed.

The two lower solar panels of the Defender were tugged at as they struck the trees and the top one was sheered off by Corran’s starboard S-foil. The hag quickly engaged her repulsor lifts and shot her stricken fighter upward. Corran’s X-wing tumbled stern over bow as Corran quickly pulled the handle to eject himself from his doomed fighter.

The X-wing's canopy peeled away as Corran was shot out of the disintegrating fighter. Whistler followed him out an instant later. The X-wing exploded, sending shock waves over the two escapees. Corran looked at the Defender moments before it crashed into the forest and exploded. Corran’s repulsor cushion engaged and guided him to the ground below. He looked around and saw the hag riding a repulsor down as well.

Corran came down hard a few hundred meters from where he thought the Sith had landed. He quickly gathered himself and shed his enviro-gear. Corran unclipped his lightsaber and stood ready. He glanced around at the forest hearing the sounds of distant aerial combat. Corran reached out with the Force to search for his enemy.

Corran caught a flash of malice and brought his lightsaber to life in his hands. He saw the hag standing about five meters away with three small cylinders in her right hand and a dormant lightsaber in her left.

The hag let loose a horrible screech and raised her right hand. She threw the cylinders at Corran. As soon as they left her hand little lightsaber blades emerged from each. The throwing blades streaked toward Corran as the hag’s eyes flashed with hatred. Her hair and robes swirled about her, moved as if by an unseen wind that whipped about her body. Lightning surged from her outstretched hand following the daggers to their target.

Corran quickly parried two of the thrown blades. The third got through his defenses and slammed into his right thigh as he caught the lightning on his blade. Pain shot through his entire body as the blade hummed and dug deeper into his leg. The hag engaged the blade of her lightsaber, which came to life as an unearthly green blade. She rushed at Corran raising the blade over her head.

Corran quickly tore the thrown blade from his leg and tossed it to the ground. He slashed through its handle with his lightsaber and brought it back up barely in time to parry the hag’s overhead strike. The two stood with their faces a few inches apart. Corran looked into her eyes. He stared at her withered features and her rotting teeth. She breathed heavily as she strained to push his block into his face, her putrid breath reaching his nostrils.

Corran pushed his lightsaber up and broke the lock of the two blades. He quickly counter attacked striking at her front leg. The hag brought her forward leg up and kicked Corran squarely under the chin, sending him flying back.

Corran hit the ground hard, landing on his back. The swiftness and grace of the attack had taken Corran completely by surprise. He had not thought an old woman could move like that. He would not underestimate her again.

Corran jumped up off the ground and brought his lightsaber to block the attack of the charging hag. He quickly parried her first few slashes and began to counter attack. He brought his blade down in swift and powerful strike driving her back. He quickly feinted once left and brought the blade back in a low circle connecting with her leg, just above the knee.

The hag’s lower left leg fell away, leaving a smoldering stump where her knee should have been. She screeched and fell to the ground. Her lightsaber slipped from her grip as she fell, reaching for what was left of her leg. Corran stood over her, his lightsaber at the ready.

The old woman looked up at him with hate filled eyes. She shuddered as her eyes rolled back in her head. Black clouds of energy began to boil from her robes.

"Stop!" Corran shouted. "There is no need for this." Corran leaned closer gesturing with his lightsaber.

The old woman did not heed his warning. The energy clouds began to encompass Corran. He quickly calmed himself and began to absorb the energy. He felt sickened and soiled as he absorbed the dark side energy trying to tear him apart. Corran let out a terrible scream and swung his blade.

The absorbed energy shot down his arm and flowed from the tip of his lightsaber’s blade. The blade separated the woman’s head from her neck and sent it rolling. The remaining energy came off the lightsaber in a wave that surged into trees and rocks more than twenty meters away. As the wave of energy slammed into the tree line, rocks and trees shattered sending debris in all directions.

Corran fell to his knees and was met only with the sound of his own breathing and the clattering of falling debris. He heard a crackling sound in front of him. As he raised his eyes he saw the hag’s body burst into flames. He retreated back from the oncoming heat of the conflagration.

Corran heard rustling and hushed voices in the nearby tree line. He brought his lightsaber up as he saw Luke break through the trees and into the small clearing. Luke smiled as he pointed at the other side of the clearing. Corran turned and saw a struggling Whistler, trying to break through the trees, soar into the air and come to rest a few feet away from him.

Corran nodded to a tweeting Whistler as Luke released his telekinetic hold on the droid after he carefully placed him on the ground. "Where were you a few minutes ago, Master?" Corran smirked.

Luke looked around the clearing and said, "It’s a good thing we were late. Or we might look like those rocks."

Corran waited patiently as Elasarr tended to his badly burned and cut leg. The wounds caused by the little throwing lightsaber had been more severe than Corran had originally thought. Corran watched as Luke and Cheriss examined the hag’s minimal remains and stored the Sith objects and weapons in their packs. Corran had noticed that the thrown blades he had parried away were nearly undamaged by his strikes.

Face was busily talking on the comlink to Wedge, giving him an update and receiving one in return. The battle above was going well. The New Republic’s losses had been light and Rogue Squadron had not taken a single casualty. They were still at full strength minus Corran and Myn.

However, the Wraiths were behind schedule getting to the base because of the heavy resistance they had met thus far. When Corran was adequately bandaged up, the Wraiths gathered around Luke for orders.

"Okay folks, we are going to try to take a more round about approach to the base so that we will not be as easy to ambush. Dia, you take point and let’s get moving," Luke said as he adjusted his pack and fell in line behind Dia.

Cheriss followed next in line. She checked her blaster rifle that Kell recovered from the field above. She quickly discerned it was in working order and started off after Luke.

Their remaining journey to the base was relatively quick and totally uneventful. The Wraiths came to a break in the woods and saw a jagged cliff rising from the wooded floor. There was a thick metal door within the rock face. Six stormtroopers stood guard around the portal.

Luke brought his comlink close to his lips and whispered into it. "Rogue Five, this is Wraith Leader. Are you in position to provide support?"

"Affirmative Wraith Leader. I just got into position," Myn answered.

"Rogue Five, prepare to provide fire support in sixty seconds," Luke ordered as he returned the comlink to his belt. He motioned for everyone to get ready and turned his attention to the guarding stormtroopers. Luke watched as he heard the whine of a blaster rifle and saw a red bolt strike the stormtrooper just to the left of the door.

The bolt slammed into his helmet, shattering it, and traveled into the skull beneath. The body shuddered and slumped to the ground. Luke motioned for the Wraiths to open fire. Blaster bolts poured into the surprised stormtroopers.

However, the guards quickly recovered and dived for cover. The surviving troopers began to return fire.

*****************

Wedge twisted and turned in the cockpit of his X-wing. He danced his fighter in and out of the swirling dogfight on the edge of Tentrill III’s atmosphere. Debris fell from shattered Imperial and Republic fighters. The capital ships far above continued their ferocious battle. As he watched, The Lusankya poured turbolaser fire into The Cobra. The bolts pulled back hull plates as they slammed into the Impstar. Fires began to burn on along her bow and port sides as she sailed past the Super Star Destroyer.

Wedge turned his attention back to the ships he was supposed to be playing with. After looking at his sensors he saw that he would have a few minutes reprieve. He looked over at The Fury and saw TIE Bombers begin to emerge from her belly. 'Well, that was short lived,' Wedge thought. 'No rest for the wicked.'

The dupes turned towards the planet. Wedge saw that their course would take them to the area in which the New Republic had been marshaling its troops for the assault on Admiral Guffris’ stronghold. Wedge quickly turned his fighter to pursue the bombers. "Rogues, intercept and destroy the bombers deploying from Fury. Watch that turbolaser fire from the Impstars," Wedge spoke into his comm unit.

Wedge heard the pilots acknowledge as he pushed his throttle up to full and headed after the bombers. Unfortunately, the Rogues were about ten clicks away from the bombers when they deployed. They would need to hurry to catch them in time. Wedge led the group of X-wings towards the TIE Bombers. Unfortunately, the quickest route to the bombers required the Rogues to fly right under The Fury. Wedge turned and rolled his X-wing to make it a more difficult target for the gunners aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer.

Turbolasers streaked past the Rogues. However, with much jinking, twisting and turning all the Rogues made it through unscathed. Mostly due not only to their skill, but the fact that turbolasers were not designed to engage small fighter type craft.

The dupes had already entered the planet’s atmosphere when the Rogues were in firing range for their torpedoes. Wedge assigned each Rogue a primary and secondary target. Wedge listened, as Gate’s beeping became quicker until it became a solid tone. "Fire!" He shouted into his comm unit. The blue streaks of torpedoes headed towards the bomber formation. Wedge switched his targeting computer to his secondary target and keyed his comm unit. "Engage secondary target. Fire when ready." Wedge squeezed the trigger as soon as Gate signaled a solid lock. Wedge looked up to see debris raining from the destroyed bombers.

Wedge’s torpedo sped to its target exploding right above the dupe’s engines. The fighter exploded in a ball of plasma. However, just before the Rogue’s second barrage of torpedoes found their targets, the bombers had released their bombs. The white-hot bombs fell towards the Republic troops. Wedge looked at his sensors again and confirmed that all the bombers had been destroyed. He watched in horror as the bombs arched towards the ground below.

The bombs began to impact well short of their intended targets. The only two bombs managed to come anywhere near the troops. Wedge keyed his comm. "Lusankya Control, this is Rogue Leader. Status report on ground troops." Wedge held his breath in anticipation.

The controller’s voice came back, "Standby." Wedge circled the troops scanning for threats for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the controller responded. Wedge looked at his chrono, he had been waiting nine minutes. "Ground forces report only injuries. Twelve wounded. No fatalities. It looks like you rushed their shots. Good work, Rogues. Ground Commander sends his thanks and the troopers are buying the bar for you guys tonight."

Wedge smiled and responded, "Glad to hear it Control. Rogue Squadron will head back to the battle above. Tell the Commander we'll see him tonight. Rogue Leader, out."

***********************

The Wraiths were engaged in a blistering light fight with the defending stormtroopers. Myn Donos rained selective fire down from above. The stormtroopers could not survive the sheer volume of incoming fire. Finally, a last shot was heard from the hilltop and the last Imperial defender fell to Myn’s fire.

"Cease fire!" Luke shouted. The surrounding Wraiths stopped firing and began to reload their blasters while they looked towards the door. No reinforcements arrived. Luke slowly got up and motioned for the Wraiths to do the same.

Cheriss stood and bought her blaster rifle up so she would be ready to fire if a target presented itself. The Wraiths began to creep forward towards the entrance. They arrived at the closed metal doors. Piggy and Shalla knelt down next to the door’s controls.

The Wraiths all turned outward to face the forest in case anyone tried to sneak up behind them. After a few minutes of trying, the doors snapped open. The Wraiths formed up to enter the compound with Dia leading the way. The facility was of classic Imperial feel and design. The Wraiths weaved their way through the facility looking for the Control Center.

The Wraiths came to a split in the passageways. Luke turned to the left and looked into a room that appeared to hold the generators for the base. There were multiple energy conduits running through the room with catwalks running between them. As far as Luke could see there were five levels of the catwalks. There were doors at both sides of the large room on the lowest and highest catwalks. The Jedi felt a disturbance in The Force as the door, on the opposite end of the room, snapped open. Eight hooded figures, in large black cloaks, stepped onto the highest catwalk.

"Over there!" Tyria shouted as she brought up her blaster rifle. She fired at the figure in the center.

"No!" Luke shouted as he saw a flash of movement from the figure. A white bladed lightsaber came to life in his hands. He deftly parried the bolt and sent it back towards Tyria. Luke quickly brought his lightsaber to bear and dove to catch the incoming bolt. Luke barely deflected the bolt streaking towards Tyria’s head. The bolt bounced off Luke’s blade and deflected down right into her blaster rifle.

The red bolt struck the blaster, which then exploded in Tyria’s hands. Tyria fell to the ground. Kell quickly ran over to her. He frantically dragged her away from the door to Elasarr who began to examine her. He discovered that her only injury was burns to her hands. Cheriss tossed her blaster rifle next to Tyria so she would have one.

"The rest of you continue looking for the Command Center. We’ll hold these guys off. Cheriss and Corran you are with me. The rest of you follow Face. He is in charge," Luke said as he spun towards the door with his lightsaber drawn. Corran and Cheriss both engaged their lightsabers and followed Luke into the room. The doors slammed shut behind them.

The three Jedi stood at the foot of the lowest catwalk. They saw the eight hooded figures move to the mid-point of the highest catwalk. Luke and Corran looked at each other. Corran could tell what Luke was thinking and nodded acknowledging that he was ready. Luke summoned the Force and catapulted himself and Corran high into the air. The two landed gracefully on the third catwalk.

Cheriss tried to mimic her Master and leaped as high as she could but barely reached the third catwalk. She tried to grab hold of the edge but felt an unseen force slam into her chest. She lost her grip and fell to land hard on the catwalk below. She lay there stunned and watched the cloaked figures jump to the third catwalk. One stopped just for a moment as he landed and flipped into the air. He came rushing down at her prone form. His lightsaber came to life in his hands and the blade pointed directly at Cheriss.

She rolled out of the way just as the lightsaber was driven into the metal grating where she had been laying. She sprung to her feet and reengaged her lightsaber. The hood of her attacker fell back and she saw a young boy with sandy blonde hair. He could not have been more than twelve years old.

He must have seen the shocked expression on her face. The young boy glared at Cheriss. "Despite my age I have more power with the Force than you could ever dream of. When you are one with the Force, tell them Darth Exlias sent you." He had barely finished speak when he lunged forward.

Cheriss was shocked by how fast and strong the attacks from the boy were. He drove her back with one ferocious blow after another. Cheriss tried to counter attack but, with the boy’s small stature, she had trouble landing an attack.

Cheriss was forced to be totally on the defensive. She could do nothing but defend. Most attacks were blocked on her innermost circle of defense. As their lightsabers clashed Cheriss was spun to the left almost losing her balance. She reached out with her left hand to steady herself against one of the energy conduits. An idea flashed into her mind’s eye.

She still had her back to him when she sensed the boy’s next attack stabbing towards her kidney. She slashed her blade across the conduit opening it up. She spun and blocked his attack as far to her outside as she could. The lightsaber still creased her back, cutting and burning the soft flesh beneath her tunic. The force of the block knocked the boy a bit off balance. Her left leg lashed out with a ferocious roundhouse kick that caught the boy in the side of the face.

He slammed into the opened conduit face first. The boy screamed and Cheriss was met with the smell of burning flesh. The boy tried to free himself. Just as he pulled himself off the conduit, he stumbled and his bodied slackened. He fell and careened off the catwalk. His body fell limply about thirty meters to the ground, where it landed with a sickening thud.

Cheriss took a moment to catch her breath. She looked up to see Luke and Corran battling the seven dark Jedi. They had moved to the uppermost catwalk. Luckily, for Corran and Luke, the catwalk was not very wide. They were at the far end with their backs to the wall, the width of the catwalk preventing them from having to engage more than two at a time.

She steadied herself and clipped her lightsaber to her belt. She leapt for the fourth catwalk, barely reaching it. However, this time no outside force met her. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. She looked up and prepared to leap again.

She moved to an area of the catwalk where there was no fighting going on. She looked up and selected an area well behind the dark Jedi and leapt. She again caught the edge and hauled herself up. Cheriss stood ready and quickly unclipped her lightsaber standing ready. One of the dark Jedi spun and saw her.

As she pulled her hood back from her face she snarled to the others, "This one is mine." Her eyes seemed to brighten with her words and a surly grin played across her lips.

The oncoming opponent was a woman about her own age. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She had auburn hair that ran down past her shoulders and wore a black tunic and pants that clung close to her body. The outfit was a mockery of Luke’s Jedi robes since it was covered with Sith symbols and heraldry. She also had many of the same symbols tattooed on her arms, neck and a few on her face. However, this did not take away from her beauty at all. If anything, it added an exotic flavor to her that made her even more attractive.

She held in her hands a wicked looking sword. The hilt had four sharp points sticking from it. The blade was forged from some sort of black metal. It was also covered with Sith symbols. The woman grinned at her. Cheriss was shaken by almost everything about this woman.

Cheriss stumbled back away from her. The two doors leading out of the room opened behind her. She walked backwards through the doors with the Sith woman pursuing her. She stepped into a hallway as the doors closed behind the woman.

"Who…who are you?" Cheriss stammered.

The woman looked at her. Passion, Cheriss had only dreamed about but had never felt, glowed within her eyes. She chuckled, "I am what you dream to become."

Cheriss was stunned. "What?"

"I can see it. You yearn to be me. You yearn for passion… for lust. You will find it. You will find it in the Force. And in what the Force can give you. If you live through our fight that is." The woman shrugged, a provocative grin crossing her lips.

Cheriss looked down at her sword. "Please, you have no chance against me. Your weapon can not stand up to a lightsaber. Please, don’t make me kill you…"

The woman snickered. "We’ll see…I do not believe my time to become one with the Force is now." With that the look in her eyes changed. She had gone from dark temptress to ferocious warrior in an instant. She lunged with her sword towards Cheriss heart.

Cheriss blocked the sword as hard as she could with her lightsaber, expecting the metal blade to come apart. It did not. The woman parried the attack and her blade held against the lightsaber. Cheriss was shocked. The woman quickly pushed the lightsaber’s blade back and slashed towards Cheriss right leg. The blade cut a deep gash across her thigh. She could feel blood beginning to run down her leg.

She hobbled back and blocked furiously as the Sith slashed at her repeatedly. She was driven further down the hall by the ferocity of her attacks. Cheriss came to a halt and stood with her lightsaber at the ready. The Sith lashed out swinging the blade at her head. Cheriss moved her blade to parry. However, at the last instant, the woman dropped her strike and her blade struck the handle of the lightsaber shattering the crystal that powered the blade. The lightsaber fizzled in Cheriss’ hand.

Cheriss quickly flipped backwards as the Sith followed up her strike with a slash towards Cheriss’ abdomen. Cheriss reached down to grab the blaster from its holster. As her hand closed around the grip she froze. Her blastsword still sat in its scabbard on her back. She reached up and drew it. The tip began to glow purple as she whirled it around in front of her.

She brought the blade up in salute to her opponent. As she did an old feeling over came her. She became the hunter. At first the Sith looked surprised. Then she returned the look and the two charged towards each other.

The two blades clanged off each other as both lunged at each other. Each well directed attack was quickly parried and the two traded shots. Cheriss felt at home again. She faked a lunge at the Sith’s right shoulder but quickly dropped the point of her blade towards her left knee. She felt the blastsword kick as it fired when it contacted her knee.

The Sith snarled in pain. Cheriss looked in shock, extremely surprised that she still stood. She had never seen any duelist able to do that. However, none of the duelists she had faced before had the Force. She wiped a tear from her eye with her left forearm and grinned devilishly at Cheriss before recommencing her attack.

Cheriss met each attack with an even more skilled parry as she reached out with he Force. Now that she was more comfortable in her chosen fighting style, she noticed the Force easier to wield. She counter attacked with stunning precision driving the Sith back.

Finally, Cheriss lunged and drove an attack past her guard scoring a hit upon her chest. She quickly pulled the sword back and struck her again. The Sith flew back a few feet. She lay on her back, with two smoking holes in her chest. She was unnaturally still.

Cheriss walked over to her and moved the tip of her weapon mere inches above her forehead. She stopped and looked at the dark Jedi's face. She pondered for a moment what she had seen in her and what she had said. She quickly brushed away the thoughts of what she had contemplated doing with her blastsword. The brushed them away, they scared her. Cheriss turned and ran towards the area Corran and Luke were.

The double doors slid open as she approached. She saw Luke and Corran on the lowest catwalk. "Are you guys ok?" She called down.

"Fine as usual," Corran remarked.

Cheriss saw signs of their fallen opponents near the two Jedi. "I’ll be right down," she said. Cheriss allowed the Force to guide her as she gracefully leapt down from level to level until she reached the floor.

Luke looked at her. She was a mess and blood covered her leg. She was breathing heavily and her clothing and hair were dirty and disheveled. Luke looked at her questioningly.

Cheriss smiled softly. "I am fine, Master."

Luke smiled trying to drive away the look of concern he knew his face was displaying. "I am very happy to hear that. I was sure you would be."

"She had a good teacher." Corran smirked. "However, let’s hug later. We have to help the Wraiths." With that, he turned and trotted out of the room, still limping lightly from his earlier wound. Cheriss drew her blaster and followed Corran with Luke right behind her.

*******************

Inyri Forge rolled and jinked her X-wing fighter as she accelerated away from the Star Destroyer. She had just completed a strafing run against the Fury. She had made the run at as high a speed as possible. The fighter opposition had been neutralized allowing the Rogues to assist in battling the capital ships.

She had made sure to keep up her speed in the run. Even though it was almost impossible for a turbolaser battery to hit a starfighter close in, she wanted to make sure that she didn't help the gunners beat the odds.

She banked her fighter in a sweeping turn to starboard. The nose of her fighter turned back towards the planet far below. When she was pointed almost directly at the horizon on the far side of the planet, her sensors momentarily made contact with another ship. She almost missed it.

She quickly turned her fighter back to a course that would take her in the direction of the contact. She quickly scrolled through the information on her display. She found the contact. From what little the brief sensor sweep derived, it was a small transport or shuttle.

Inyri keyed her comm unit. "Rogue Leader, Rogue Eleven. I had a brief contact on the far side of the planet. It might be an Imp trying to make a break for it. Request permission to pursue."

Wedge glanced down at his console to see the Inyri had already turned to give chase. He saw that she was well out in front on him. "Rogue Eleven, permission granted. I will turn to take your wing position. You will lead the intercept. Be advised I am quite a ways behind you, keep that in mind if you engage," Wedge replied.

She tapped her throttle to make sure it was all the way forward giving her maximum power. She also shunted power from her lasers to her engines and switched her weapons over to proton torpedoes. She quickly broke the plane of the planet allowing her sensors to get a full view of what lay behind it.

Her sensors picked up a heavily modified Imperial Gunboat being escorted by three TIE Defenders. Inyri noticed their range and muttered to herself, "Emperor's black bones." They were too far away for her to catch them before they were out of the planet's gravity well.

'It's worth a shot' she thought to herself as she keyed her comm unit to broadcast in the open. "Imperial Gunboat, this is Rogue Eleven. Power down you engines and weapon systems. Then prepare to be boarded. If you do not comply, I will be forced to destroy you," Inyri said into her mic.

After a moment of silence she heard a malicious laugh comm through her head set. "Now, now. You and I both know that you can't catch us before we make the jump to lightspeed," a gravely, male voice answered.

"As you can probably tell, we aren't flying your run of the mill X-wings. I will catch you before you can escape. Power down your engines," Inyri ordered, trying to sound more convinced than she felt. The distance to the gunboat was decreasing, but not quick enough for her to get a firing solution before the entered hyperspace.

"I am well aware of your new ships capabilities, we studied much about them after our engagement over Hoth," the voice replied. "I will be leaving now. I would like to tell you that I won't forget this. You alliance with the Jedi and your actions here cost me some very promising apprentices. No, matter."

'What is he talking about?' Inyri thought. 'Apprentices?'

"However, myself and my fellow Dark Lords have safely escaped and we will repay you and the Jedi ten fold for what has happened here," he snarled.

Inyri was surprised when her targeting box on her HUD went red and her astromech indicated a solid lock. She squeezed the trigger, twice in quick succession, sending two torpedoes at the gunboat. They quickly accelerated closing the distance to the enemy ship.

"Nice try, but far too little, far too late," the voice from the gunboat chuckled as it accelerated away and disappeared in a flash to hyperspace. The torpedoes, which were unable to find their target, exploded.

"Good try, Rogue Eleven. I was almost buying it," Wedge said to her over the comm. "Now, come on. Let's get back to the fight."

"Acknowledged, Rogue Leader," she said as she turned her fighter back towards the Lusankya and other New Republic ships.

The three Jedi ran through the compound. After a few minutes they heard the sound of blaster fire. They turned the corner to see the Wraiths pouring fire into the last few remaining stormtroopers. When the Wraiths saw their friends return, they jumped up and followed the Jedi as they rushed into the Command Center.

The Wraiths quickly opened fire as the doors to the Command Center snapped open. The few stormtroopers and officers that were there went down in a hail of blaster bolts as they tried to bring their weapons to bear against the Wraiths. In the center of the room was a man dressed in an Imperial Admiral’s uniform. He looked as if he had stepped right off an Imperial Navy recruiting poster.

Admiral Gufriss was tall and handsome. His black hair was beginning to gray at the temples giving him an air of maturity and authority. He glared at the Wraiths contemptuously and quickly drew his blaster. Luke reached out and snatched the blaster from his hand with the Force. Just as he did, stun bolts shot out of Face’s and Kell’s weapons dropping the Admiral to the floor.

As Gufriss hit the floor, two red blaster bolts slammed into his head from behind. Cheriss spun to see a woman diving towards a ventilation shaft. She was dressed in a non-descript black jumpsuit. She had long red hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. She was young and thin. Her shimmering green eyes turned to meet Cheriss’. Cheriss felt a presence stab into her mind. Cheriss tried to fight the presence and drive it away but she was just too strong. Cheriss’ world faded to black as the woman dove into the ventilation shaft.

Cheriss’ eyes fluttered open. She was obviously lying on her back. Luke and Corran were sitting nearby as Elasarr looked at her. "Nice to see you too," Elasarr said as he sat up. "Looks like you’re doing ok."

Cheriss groaned as she tried to sit up. She looked around to see New Republic troops were occupying the Command Center. She blinked trying to clear her head. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour. Maybe a little more," Corran responded.

Cheriss shook her head. "What happened."

"We’re not sure," Luke said. "You were attacked mentally. We do not believe that you had any permanent damage done to you."

Cheriss tried to put on her bravest smile and portray less fear that she felt. "That’s good to hear."

"Whoever it was that attacked you got away though. Master Luke and I have not been able to track him down," Corran said. "Did you see who it was?"

Cheriss tried to think back. "I don’t know…" Her memories were fuzzy. She thought she could see a person, but anytime she tried to concentrate on features the image faded. The harder she tried to see the face, the more elusive it became. Luke could sense her frustration.

"The most important thing is that you are safe. We also accomplished our mission." Luke sat gently patted as he Cheriss on the shoulder.

Cheriss looked down and the lightsaber hanging on her belt. She held it up to Luke. "I’m sorry, Master Skywalker. It appears you didn’t leave it in good hands after all."

Luke took the lightsaber and examined it. "This blade has seen life again in your hands. It served you well. That is all I would ask of it. It will now go in the Jedi Museum on Coruscant."

Elasarr helped Cheriss to her feet. The Wraiths gathered their equipment and began to head out of the compound to where they had landed their fighters. Luke quickly checked in with the Main Ground Commander then followed the Wraiths out of the Command Center.

Corran waited for Luke to come out and walked up beside him. "What of the Dark Jedi? What are we going to do with their remains and possessions?"

Luke sighed. "Well, as you know, when a Dark Jedi dies, there usually isn't that much left for remains. When the ground forces moved in they gathered what little remained of the bodies and put them with the rest of the dead. Their possessions have been sent up to the Lusankya to be held for me. I am still not sure what will be done with them."

"At the very least, Tionne could take a look at them. I am sure something worthwhile could be discerned by studying them." Corran replied.

Luke nodded. "The only strange thing the ground forces reported was about the Sith woman Cheriss was battling. No remains or objects were recovered from the site of her death. The only thing they found was evidence of an explosion."

Corran raised an eyebrow. "I see…no wait. No I don't."

Luke chuckled. "The only thing I can think is that she died in a similar fashion to the Emperor. When she died her body turned into a deadly burst of dark side energy. It is a good thing she didn't die when Cheriss was still there or it is very likely Cheriss would not be with us now."

Corran nodded. "Well, sometimes a little luck never hurts. Even if you are a Jedi"

"Now, Jedi Knight Horn. You know what you always say. There is no luck, only the Force," Luke joked.

The two Jedi laughed as they exited the compound to make the long hike back to their fighters.

The pilots of Rogue and Wraith Squadrons sat in the main briefing room. Admiral Ackbar, General Antilles and General Skywalker stood at the front of the room. It was the day after the New Republic had secured Tentrill III and Admiral Guffris was killed.

Admiral Ackbar turned to face the gathered officers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. First, I would like to thank Master Skywalker for all his help. Without his aid, I do not believe that we would have succeeded as decisively as we did."

The pilots cheered happily. "Captain Loran, front and center," Ackbar said looking directly at Face. Face stood and walked to the front of the room saluting the three officers.

"It is my pleasure to return command of Wraith Squadron to Captain Garik Loran from General Luke Skywalker." Admiral Ackbar informed the group. A few playful groans and applause met the announcement.

Face saluted Luke. "Sure you don’t want to keep them, Sir?"

Luke smirked. "No, I can’t keep up with the Wraiths. I’m lucky I kept up as long as I did."

The gathered pilots burst out laughing. When the laughter died down to chuckling, Admiral Ackbar continued. "I would also like to announce Master Skywalker’s return to civilian life."

Wedge slapped Luke on the back. "Lucky you. You don’t have to deal with me as your Commander anymore."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, you were a real Wampa of a Commander."

"Flight Officer Cheriss ke Hanadi, front and Center," Admiral Ackbar ordered.

Cheriss stood and walked to the front as Face retook his seat. She saluted the three officers and stood at attention in front of them.

"Now it is time for news that is some good and some bad. Flight Officer ke Hanadi will be leaving Wraith Squadron and placed in the inactive reserve force," Admiral Ackbar said. Cheriss began to smile. Her eyes brightened expecting what would happen next.

"I have asked that Cheriss be released from her obligations to the New Republic Armed Forces to attend the Jedi Academy at Yavin IV. There she will begin her full time training to become a Jedi Knight," Luke said, stepping forward to address the group.

A roar of applause met the announcement. After the applause died down, the Admiral looked at the gathered pilots. "I’d like to thank you all again for your fine service. As usual, I might add. If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed."

The pilots gathered around to congratulate Cheriss and Luke. The pilots all began to head to their favorite tapcaf to begin celebrations that would last long into the night.

The celebrations went on for several days as the Lusankya headed to Coruscant. Luke and Cheriss spent most of their time saying good bye to their new friends and making plans to keep in touch.

Wedge, Luke, Tycho, Face and Ackbar met the morning they were supposed to arrive at Coruscant. They were meeting to discuss the results of the T-65XF program. Admiral Ackbar looked pensive as he sat down to begin the meeting.

Ackbar looked down at a data pad that he had carried in. He cleared in throat and began to read from the pad. "The New Republic Security Council thanks you for all your hard work in testing the Incom T-65XF. We have read through the test results and pilot evaluations. The XF has received glowing reports from pilots and ground crews alike. However, the New Republic will not be investing in the further development of the project."

Mouths dropped around the room. Ackbar waited for the disgusted sighs to end before continuing to read from the pad, "However, the New Republic will be funding a limited testing program and manufacture of a new variant on the design. The T-65XJ is being designed from General Skywalker’s, Captain Horn’s and Flight Officer ke Hanadi’s input gathered during the XF’s testing program. General Skywalker and Captain Horn will have an active part in the creation of this new fighter." Ackbar paused to take a sip of his water.

Wedge glanced over at Luke trying to gauge his reaction. Luke’s usual Jedi calm held in place and Wedge could discern nothing.

"A very limited number of these craft will be purchased by the New Republic to be given to the Jedi Academy. Incom will then decided if there is a market after that. The New Republic has decided not to pursue a contract for the T-65XF because of the high cost of the individual spacecraft," Ackbar said.

The gathered pilots groaned loudly and muttered amongst themselves.

"This project is simply too expensive for the New Republic at this time. However, we may be able to consider it in the future." Ackbar’s latest line met with even more groans and pessimistic comments.

"Sincerely, Councilor Borsk Fey’la." Ackbar finished.

"Figures…" Tycho complained. "Doesn’t surprise me Fey’la was in on that decision."

"Well, ours is not the reason why…" Wedge said, wishing he could explain more. However, it was not like him to complain about high command in front of his officers, even his senior staff.

"I’m sorry gentlemen. I tried everything I could to convince them they were making the wrong decision. Mon Mothma was the only reason the XJ program was passed," Ackbar admitted. He wanted them to know he was behind them. He said as much as his conscience would allow.

"We appreciate that, sir," Tycho said. "Hopefully not too many more of our pilots will need to die before the bureaucrats decide our lives are worth the credits."

The dismayed pilots left the briefing room to gather their things for their arrival on Coruscant and redeployment.

Cheriss had just finished packing her things when she heard her door alert buzz. "Come in," she called. The door opened to admit Master Skywalker. He was dressed in his brown and tan Jedi robes.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked, knowing just how heavy of a question he was asking.

Cheriss nodded. "I am ready, Master."

"When we arrive on Coruscant I would like you to begin searching through the bazaars and markets for gem stones," Luke said. Cheriss’ eyes lit up. "I believe you are ready to begin construction of your own lightsaber."

"Thank you for your confidence," Cheriss said.

"No Cheriss, thank you. It’s people like you who are remaking the Jedi tradition." Luke smiled. "I have more good news."

Cheriss tilted her head and smirked. "And that is?"

"The New Republic and Incom wish for us to continue our evaluation of the XF to gain more input into what we want to see in the XJ. Your fighter has been given to you as a gift from the New Republic and Incom," Luke said. "I don’t know what is going to happen to the others, however." Luke added off-handedly.

Cheriss was shocked. "I…I…wow," was all she could stammer.

Luke smirked and picked up one of her bags. "Well, lets get going."

"Yes, Master!" Cheriss said enthusiastically as she grabbed her things and began to trot down the hall towards the hanger. "Come on, Sabre," she called over her shoulder. The purple and black droid tooted happily and followed the pair towards the hanger.

Luke and Cheriss entered the flight deck to see most of the Rogues and Wraiths gathered around beginning to make preparations to head down to their planetside base. Corran walked up to Luke and Cheriss.

"Congratulations Cheriss, on your opportunity to go to the Academy," Corran said, hugging her. Cheriss returned the hug, smiling brightly.

"Master Skywalker, I have some leave coming in a few weeks. I would like to come to the Academy and discuss some things with you. Including my future," Corran said.

Luke smiled. "I am glad to hear that Corran. I look forward to it."

"The only thing I ask is that Mirax can come along." Corran shrugged. "I’d hate to have to deal with her if I had time off and didn’t spend at least some of it with her."

Luke chuckled. "That’s fine Corran. I’d love to see Mirax again."

"Well, see ya in a few weeks, you two," Corran said as he trotted off towards his X-wing.

The pilots gathered around Luke and Cheriss sending them off in a hail of hugs and back slaps. Luke and Cheriss slowly broke away and began climbing into their X-wings. With a final wave, they lowered their canopies.

The T-65XFs lifted on their repulsor lifts and headed towards the magcon field. They broke through and headed towards the city-planet of Coruscant.


End file.
